The Messenger
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: Terribles sucesos asedian la paz en Reino Unido y la sangre comienza a teñir las calles de toda Inglaterra con prisa. La policía está atada de pies y manos tratando de dar con el asesino más brutal en la última década "El mensajero". ¿Que pasara cuando una conversación aparentemente inocente, lleve a desatar el peor de los infiernos? Paricipia en el festival "The Prince Malfoy" UA


_Disclaimer: Los personajes o lugares pertenecientes a la saga Harry Potter son de propiedad de J.K Rowling, lo único que me pertenece es está ficción. Así mismo, los lugares REALES mencionados en este fic no tienen ninguna relación con esta ficción más allá de su mención. En ningún momento se plantea darle un juicio de valor a los establecimientos, medios de comunicación o instituciones que aparecen en la obra; de igual manera, algunos de los datos han sido cambiados con fines artísticos y para respetar la privacidad de los relacionados a estas o para que concuerden con la historia. SE PIDE QUE ESTE FIC NO SEA LEIDO POR PERSONAS IMPRESIONABLES O SENSIBLES PUES CONTIENE VIOLENCIA, ASESINATOS Y MENCIONES DE ABUSO, ENTRE OTROS. EN NINGUN MOMENTO SE PLANTEA LA GLORIFICACIÓN U APROVACIÓN DE ESTA CONDUCTA._

 _Discalimer 2: Esté Fanfic participa en el primer Festival: "The Prince Malfoy 2018" celebrado por la página "Amortentia Awards bajo los requerimientos: Pareja (Drarry), Genero (Crimen/UA), Frase ("La vida me hizo prisionero pero la muerte mehizo libre".)_

 _Agradecimientos por Betear la historia: Fat-libanime AliciaBlackM_

 _..._

 _The Messenger / El mensajero_

…

 _«―En otras noticias… El día de ayer fue encontrado la que se cree la_ _décima_ _víctima del Mensajero a las orillas del río Mersey en Liverpool_ _―anunció_ _la reportera mientras a su derecha se mostraban imágenes del suceso. Un conjunto de policías sacaban varias bolsas negras llenas de barro en las que, presuntamente, se encontraban los restos del cuerpo_ _―._ _Un lugareño afirma haberse topado con la cabeza_ _del_ _difunto tras regresar de un paseo marítimo en horas_ _del_ _crepúsculo. Dentro del informe oficial se_ _anunció_ _que la víctima se trata_ _ba_ _de Cedric_ _Diggory_ _, estudiante_ _de 23 años que cursaba la carrera de Derecho_ _en la universidad de Oxford. Diggory fue denunciado como desaparecido una semana antes del hecho. ―En la pantalla apareció la imagen del muchacho en cuestión; con una sonrisa amable y ojos color miel rebosantes_ _de_ _amabilidad e inocencia. Podría catalogarse incluso como atractivo, con aquellos cabellos color caramelo, levemente revueltos y su piel tersa―. Conocidos afirman que_ _Diggory_ _fue visto por última vez la noche anterior a su desaparición con un misterioso joven cerca de la universidad de la víctima. La única pista con la que cuentan los oficiales es la marca dejada en lo que parece ser el teléfono del joven con un icono de mensaje recibido. Las autoridades alertan a todos los ciudadanos: han de estar alerta. Así mismo…»_

 _El mensaje final jamás pudo ser escuchado en su totalidad, pues su ahora risueño espectador decidió que debía seguir con su faena. Después de todo, alguien debía apagar el brillo de aquellos ojos lechosos que antes le observaron con lujuria y ahora resplandecía con un inconfundible rastro de terror, ¿no es cierto?_

…

Harry Potter observaba con notorio aburrimiento la pantalla de su móvil mientras revisaba con poco interés las notificaciones en su Facebook, dejando escapar una escueta sonrisa cuando casualmente se topaba con alguna imagen graciosa. Su cabello generalmente alborotado, se esparcía sin orden aparente sobre su almohada pareciéndose sutilmente a la melena de un pequeño león ante su indomable estampa. Absorto en su propio mundo, apenas lograba distinguir el lejano murmullo de otras voces cerca de su cama, mas eso no impedía sentir la penetrante mirada que seguramente le estaría fulminando en ese instante.

Pero no le importó.

Hacía cuatro meses que las cosas realmente habían dejado de importarle, al punto en que la mayor parte de su tiempo la dedicaba excesivamente a su teléfono y revisar cuanta tontería encontrara en este. Lo que le permitiera abstraerse del mundo real.

―Harry.

Dio un _«me gusta»_ a la imagen de un gato karateca. Esa foto siempre le hacía reír.

―¡Harry!

Deslizó perezosamente su pulgar cuan larga era la pantalla refrescando la sección de noticias, esperando quizás encontrar otro video de esos donde la gente se caía de formas muy graciosas. No que le gustaba ver sufrir a las personas, pero era mejor que pensar en sus propios problemas. Inesperadamente, el aparato fue arrebatado de las manos del pelinegro quien no dudo en sentarse sobre la cama y fulminar con la mirada a su, ahora ex-mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, que parecía todo menos intimidado bajo su enfurecido escrutinio. Junto a este, se encontraba la novia del chico y mejor amiga de ambos, Hermione Granger. Esta le veía con un notorio ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados, todo acompañado de una funesta mirada al saber que le estuvo ignorando deliberadamente.

―Ron, dame mi teléfono ―le exigió al pelirrojo. Este simplemente negó firmemente con la cabeza―. ¡Oh vamos! ¿Ahora tú también? ―exclamó con fastidio antes de tumbarse de mala gana en su posición anterior.

―¡Harry acaso no entiendes que estar pegado a un teléfono durante tanto tiempo no es sano! ―amonestó la castaña en su típico tono de mamá gallina―. Ron y yo estamos preocupados por ti Harry, desde la situación con... ―El mencionado le envió una clara mirada de advertencia por lo que decidió omitir esa parte― no has sido el mismo. Sabemos que debe ser difícil pero ese aparato te está absorbiendo la vida.

Por su parte, el muchacho de negros cabellos y anteriormente resplandecientes iris esmeraldas, ahora opacos, rodó los ojos con fastidio―. Hermione, agradezco tu preocupación, pero estoy bien. Simplemente, no veo que problema tiene que quiera estar en mi teléfono revisando Facebook, Youtube o simplemente leyendo una de esas locas historias creadas por los fan de ese niño que descubrió que era un mago ―trató de explicarse reprimiendo un bufido de cansancio y hastío―, no es como si me estuviera drogando o emborrachando por allí, tirado en la esquina de alguna calle de mala muerte en Londres.

Hermione pareció enojarse aún más por el comentario pues sus labios se habían fruncido notoriamente, pero antes de poder decir nada, su novio decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Al menos para evitar una hecatombe―. Compañero, sabemos perfectamente que no estás ni harías nada de eso ―concedió logrando relajar un poco al otro—. Lo que Hermione quiere decir es que pareces un zombie cuando usas esta cosa. ―Señaló el celular que ahora descansada firmemente sujeto en su mano izquierda―. Hermano, de verdad, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste al menos a que te diera el sol?

El pelinegro tuvo la decencia de colorarse ante aquella pregunta. Sinceramente, no recordaba la última vez que salió de su departamento, más que para la compra ocasional de comida o cumplir con las asistencias mínimas para que no le suspendieran el semestre por sus constantes ausencias. Aun así, terco como era, se negaba a reconocer que su teléfono tuviera la culpa de ello. En su mente se preguntaba si acaso era tan difícil de entender que una persona simplemente no tuviera ganas de salir, incluso desde antes, había sido del tipo hogareño de los que preferían quedarse en un sofá mirando cómodamente una película con un bol enorme de palomitas y un par de cervezas bien frías, a salir hasta las tantas de la madrugada borracho cual cuba y teniendo sexo con algún chico extraño del que seguramente ni se acordaría el nombre a la mañana siguiente. Realmente, no entendía cuál era el estúpido problema.

―No me gusta el sol ―respondió tozudo, negándose a dar su brazo a torcer―. Ron, Hermione. No soy ningún bebé. Tengo dieciocho años y sé cuidarme a mí mismo. Siempre lo he hecho.

Ambos chicos se miraron preocupados entre sí. Habían tratado cuanta estrategia se les había pasado por la cabeza para convencerlo, ya fuera de que saliera al menos a dar un paseo a la manzana o tan siquiera para que se despegara una hora de ese aparatejo. Mas nada daba resultado. Algo que era realmente frustrante. En ese momento, el sonido de la televisión encendida tras ellos, atrajo la atención la atención de la castaña. En esta se presentaba un curioso comercial sobre una nueva aplicación en la que mediante diferentes chat podías conocer a diversas personas de Inglaterra. Así mismo, explicaba que su función principal era ayudar a formar amistades y quizá encontrar el amor, independientemente de tu orientación o sexo. Esto para Hermione fue casi una revelación divina. Si el teléfono era lo que quería Harry, lo tendría, pero este sería parte de la solución, lo quisiera o no.

Le dedicó una sonrisa calculadora al muchacho recostado en la cama antes de pedirle el dispositivo al más alto con un sencillo gesto. Este se lo dio sin dudar.

―Tienes razón, Harry ―admitió la chica sin reparar mucho en ello, a la par que desbloqueaba el Smartphone―, no eres ningún bebé, por ende, es necesario que vivas una vida fuera de estas cuatro paredes que te tienen enclaustrado. ―El aludido frunció sus labios ante las palabras que escuchaba―; Pero ya que no quieres hacerlo y obviamente Ron y yo no podemos obligarte… ―El sonido de una nueva aplicación descargada aumentó considerablemente las dimensiones en la sonrisa de la castaña. Si su amigo no escuchaba por las buenas, lo haría por las malas―. Pero sí podemos darte un ultimátum. —Dicho eso le arrojo el teléfono, el cual apenas fue atrapado por un nervioso pelinegro. Este observó confundido la pantalla sin entender de qué rayos iba su amiga.

―Hermione, ¿qué…?

No fue capaz de terminar su interrogante pues fue interrumpido―. Es hora de que conozcas gente nueva. Usarás esa aplicación y tendrás una vida social fuera de este apartamento en menos de una semana o yo misma destrozaré esa cosa y la arrojaré al Támesis —sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Pero qué…? ¡Hermione, no puedes hacer eso! ―diijo absolutamente indignado por los mandatos de la mujer que podía ser su mejor amiga, pero no su madre.

―¡Claro que puedo! ―refutó―. Hablamos con Sirius hace unos días sobre esto y él está de acuerdo. Piensa que necesitas salir más y hacer amigos, o al menos eso le dijiste que harías cuando te fuiste de Godric's Hollow/Valle de Godric. Incluso está dispuesto a cortarte la línea si no cooperas.

¡Aquello ya era el colmo! Miró enfurecido a ambos. Podía esperarse eso de la castaña pues desde la infancia siempre tuvo era actitud sobreprotectora para con su persona, pero ¿qué excusa tenia Ron?

—¿Cómo permitiste esto, Ron?

Por su parte el aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros, antes de rascarse la nuca un tanto apenado―. Lo siento compañero, pero tú conoces a Hermione. Y entre ustedes, me da más miedo cuando se enoja ella. ―Esta simplemente rodó los ojos con fastidio, mientras Harry solo musitaba algo muy similar a que seguro lo hacía para no quedarse sin sexo―. Escucha, tú sabes que normalmente no me meto en la forma en la que haces las cosas, al fin y al cabo, soy tu hermano no tu madre, pero ya pareces un ermitaño. Cosa que me recuerda… ―Hizo una mueca antes de cubrirse la nariz con su mano―. Tío, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?

Oficialmente había pisado fondo. No tenía apoyo y sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no tendría elección. Estaba acabado.

―Bien… Haré esto y cuando lo haga me dejarán en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo ―expresaron ambos con sonrisas cómplices.

―Ya lo verás, Harry, esto será muy bueno para ti. ―«Quizá te ayude a olvidar»,deseó agregar la joven, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

―Claro… ―contestó un tanto de mala gana, pero dado que era un hombre de palabra cumpliría aunque fuera obligado.

Treinta minutos después, ambos chicos se retiraron del departamento no sin antes decirle al pelinegro que pedirían informes sobre qué tal le iba con la aplicación. Cuando estuvo solo, se tumbó boca abajo sobre su cama y tomó su almohada donde se permitió dejar escapar un grito de pura frustración. Justamente ese tipo de cosas le habían impulsado a irse de la casa de su padrino hasta Londres, hacer su vida, poder crecer y ser independiente sin explicarle nada nadie, pero como siempre el tiro le salía por la culata. Maldita fuera la suerte de los inocentes que solo deseaban una vida tranquila.

…

Llevaba alrededor de media hora inspeccionando cada detalle de su perfil inaugurado tan solo un par de días antes. La plataforma le parecía una soberana porquería, con tantos defectos y problemas en sus redes de seguridad que hasta un mono podría encriptar todo y descubrir todos los datos de quien se le antojara… Por otro lado, era una manera sencilla y bastante eficaz de conseguir su objetivo: El perfecto idiota confiado y desesperado por amor u compañía. Sin lugar a dudas patético. Lo importante en todo esto era, claramente, el preciado anonimato. Le había costado un par de libras pero logró no solo mantener su perfil como un destacado entre los usuarios nuevos; adicional, se le permitió que el mismo encriptará su cuenta. Tenía al menos unos diez chat abiertos, cada cual más soso u obsceno que el anterior. Pobres almas desesperadas por calmar sus asquerosas y dantescas fantasías carnales ¿Acaso aquellos orates no podían ser aún más risibles y lastimosos? ¿De verdad creían que conseguirían algo con esos métodos tan… Faltos de clase? Rio para sí mismo, negando débilmente con la cabeza, claro que no. Solo los insensatos se codeaban con ese tipo de calaña, por otra parte, por un segundo, pensó en seleccionar a cualquiera de estos… Especímenes, pero no, se recordó a si mismo que aquello no era parte de lo que tenía planeado, además tenía que ser cauteloso. Un solo fallo podía enviar todo al traste. Por ello, optó por borrar los mensajes de aquellos incompetentes… No dudaba en el hecho de que podía encontrar a su perfecto borrego, era cuestión de tiempo y un poco de suerte.

Y como siempre, su buena estrella le sonrió.

―Que comience el juego.

…

Tras perder casi toda la noche intentando crear un perfil medianamente decente –pues no pensaba esforzase en algo que sinceramente no le interesaba–, revisó cuanto aspecto de la aplicación encontrara, desde el más insignificante hasta el más importante como la mensajería. Quien hubiera programado aquella cosa claramente no era la persona más creativa del mundo, incluso, podría jurar que era una copia barata entre WhatsApp y Tinder. Sea como fuere, solo necesitaba buscar a la persona más _"normal"_ dentro de ese _pseudo_ circo de dementes, es decir… En sus primeros cuarenta minutos en el sitio, un sujeto se le había insinuado y de una forma u otra acabó por mencionar sus fantasías con una cabra. No, no definitivamente buscaría a la persona más aburridamente normal y simple que pudiera en ese sitio; claro si es que alguno conocía el significado de no estar demente.

Rebuscó con denotado desgano entre perfiles aleatorios cercanos a su zona; algunas chicas lograron captar su atención pero rápidamente las descartaba; solo necesitaba a una persona que quisiera salir un rato –lo suficiente para alegrar a Ron y Hermione– y luego, simplemente cada quien seguiría con su vida.

Era un plan simple con un objetivo aún más simple.

Finalmente dio con la persona perfecta. En apariencia resultaba un individuo normal, incluso podría atreverse a decir interesante.

Con interés levemente renovado, leyó la poca pero concisa información existente dentro del perfil.

 _ **Nombre:**_ _Lucky Black._

 _ **Edad:**_ _20._

 _ **Sexo:**_ _Masculino.  
_ _ **Ciudad:**_ _Londres._

 _ **Intereses:**_ _Cualquier tipo de expresión artística –que no caiga en lo burdo o circense como_ _esta_ _aplicación–, las caminatas por parajes naturales preferiblemente un tanto aislados, las conversaciones largas sobre temas relevantes y que estimulen las neuronas –a la primera mención del chico Pop no_ _dudaré_ _en mandarte con pase directo al Támesis solo para librar al mundo de tú estupidez–, y todo lo relacionado al misterio._

 _ **Descripción:**_ _Soy una persona reservada, me gusta mantener mi espacio y que este sea respetado. Pero sobre todo, me considero una excelente compañía, puedo ser tu sueño encarnado o un buen amigo. Claro, si te permito conocerme mejor. Tiendo a ser selectivo con aquellos con los que me codeo, pues cada mensaje en tu teléfono puede definirte o destruirte. Te deseo mucha suerte para olvidarme si tienes la fortuna de conocerme, algunos me han dicho que antes de sus buenas noches soy lo último que ven._

 _ **Busca:**_ _Amigos/Pareja, alguien al nivel de mis expectativas._

 **INICIAR CHAT CON LUCKY**

Decir que no le pareció hilarante y hasta un tanto jactancioso el perfil de aquel hombre sería un eufemismo. Aun así tenía un toque de brillantes que simplemente le dejo encantado. Este muchacho sin lugar a dudas adoraba el humor negro aunque no figurara entre sus interés, es decir, con el solo comentario despectivo contra la App y ser uno de los perfiles destacados denotaba ese hecho tan obvio como que el sol brilla, uno más uno eran dos y Hermione tenía complejo de mamá gallina. Cosas que simplemente no tenían punto de discusión o forma de rebatirse.

No lo pensó más de unos segundos, como dijo antes, era el candidato aparentemente perfecto. A lo mejor algo bueno terminaba saliendo de toda está tontería. Seguro de su decisión, inicio el chat.

Nada sabía él de lo que se escondía tras la pantalla.

 _Sirius Evans ha iniciado el chat._

 _»(4:48 am) Sirius:_ Hola Lucky.

Miró su propio mensaje no sin una sensación de desagrado inmediato. «Hola, Lucky» ¿De verdad? ¿Podría haberle puesto un poco más de imaginación al asunto, no? Bueno, solo rogaba que no le clavaran el visto. Sería decepcionante. Para su alegría no tardó más de dos minutos en sonar su teléfono con el sonido de respuesta.

» _(4:50 am) Lucky:_ Hola, Sirius, es un placer conocerte.

Harry casi brincó de su cama al leer las palabras del otro, no entendía por qué, pero sinceramente estaba al menos entusiasmado, aunque reconocía que las palabras no eran exactamente lo suyo. En fin, por algo se inicia.

» _(4:51 am) Sirius: El placer es todo mío, Lucky. ¿De qué parte de Londres eres?_

Malo, malo, malo. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando su revuelta cabeza cuando se le ocurrió que era una buena idea comenzar con preguntas personales en un sitio que se dedica justamente al anonimato? Seguro el tipo terminaba considerándolo un tarado.

 _»(4:53 am) Lucky:_ Vaya, me sorprende un poco que te animaras a preguntar eso, y si bien no te la responderé, al menos por el momento, debo felicitarte por las agallas.

 _»(4:54 am) Lucky_ **:** ¿Es tu primera vez en un sitio así?, tranquilo, no muerdo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del menor, aquella pequeña broma le había relajado, incluso sin darse cuenta estaba bastante nervioso pues en efecto no acostumbraba a hablar con personas desconocidas. Por ello, intento simplemente tomarlo con calma y olvidar por un rato que se suponía debía cumplir con las exigencias de sus amigos.

 _»(4:56 am) Sirius:_ ¿Soy tan evidente?

 _»(4:56 am) Lucky:_ Un poco, pero tranquilo, tampoco eres una marsopa intentando volar. Aprenderás tarde o temprano. Por mi parte, realmente espero que sea temprano.

 _»(4: 58 am) Sirius:_ Jajaja de acuerdo, oficialmente me has hecho la noche con ese chiste. Entonces, Sr. No soy una marsopa voladora, ¿qué me permitiría saber de usted? Además de claro, su evidente amor por el humor más negro que el corazón de un político.

Desde ese momento se dedicaron a hablar largo y tendido, incluso, ya pasado el amanecer. Harry se encontraba genuinamente emocionado por este chico. Pensó incluso que después de todo, esta no había sido tan nada idea. Lucky era un hombre joven, según le dijo se dedicaba a la pintura y al modelaje. Dos carreras un tanto contradictorias a la vista del pelinegro pero que le causaban un inusitado interés. Cuando su interlocutor le cuestionó su profesión, no supo que responder. En teoría, se encontraba estudiando la carrera de derecho, pues según su padrino Sirius Black, aquella era la profesión de los Potter junto a la carrera policiaca/militar, pero él no quería dedicarse a nada de eso. Su sueño siempre fue ser pediatra. Adoraba a los niños, incluso anhelaba poder tener una familia propia con al menos tres hijos y un perro. De alguna manera u otra, todo aquello terminó siendo contado en su chat.

Lucky, fuera de todo pronóstico, no se espantó con la palabra «hijos» un suceso inusitado en la mente de Harry, quizá fuera por el hecho de que le había descartado como pareja –una parte de él no sabía si alegrarse o no por eso–. De hecho, le comentó sus propios deseos por encontrar a alguien quien fuera digno de seguir con su propio legado.

Entre mensaje y mensaje el pelinegro fue interesándose más y más en la conversación y aunque los ojos se le cerraban a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se negaba a despedirse ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez en la que se pasó tantas horas hablando sin parar con la misma persona? Sin duda, hará una extensa temporada. A medida que continuaban transcurriendo las horas, su cuerpo clamaba con premura un descanso, pero, eran mayores sus ansias por seguir la conversación con aquel misterioso joven al otro lado de la pantalla. Harry nunca se imaginó tan encismado con una persona, al menos no desde lo que sucedió antes… Por otra parte, cuando casi rozaban las ocho de la mañana sus ojos ya no estuvieron dispuestos a colaborar y con celular aun en mano, el chico cayó rendido entre los brazos de Morfeo soñando con marsopas voladoras.

…

― ¡¿Cómo es posible que aún no demos con ese desquiciado?! ―rugió Roberts, el comisario y encargado en la división de Homicidios en la Scotland Yard―. ¡11 Victimas! ¡Tenemos a un lunático matando muchachos como si fueran parte del ganado y luego, ustedes solo me vienen con excusas de que no hay pistas!

Todos los agentes bajaron la vista avergonzados de sí mismos. Todo el caos había comenzado desde las épocas decembrinas, donde todos absortos en la celebración de las fiestas, apenas se dieron cuenta del horror que había sufrido Oliver Wood, un joven de 24 años desaparecido presuntamente antes de su tortura y posterior deceso. Aquella situación había sido impactante, incluso para los investigadores veteranos quienes por poco se quedaban sin bilis al contemplar la escena. Simplemente era una escena de pesadilla. Muchos aún tenían pesadillas imaginando lo que él y los otros diez vieron en sus momentos finales.

De entre todos los uniformados, Nymphadora Tonks, la más reciente y _curiosa_ miembro de aquella división dio un paso al frente―. Señor, con todo el respeto… Estamos moviendo cielo y tierra aquí para encontrar al malnacido culpable de esto. Créame cuando le digo que yo misma le daría la pena capital al canalla responsable de todo esto —expresó golpeando su puño contra su palma como un intento de calmar su furia―. Aun así, debe comprender, comisario, que este sujeto a hecho hasta lo imposible para que no descubramos ni siquiera donde será su próximo golpe.

― Es cierto… —apoyó una desanimada Alice Longbottom―. El último ataque fue en Gales, eso ni siquiera está cerca de Liverpool donde encontramos al joven Diggory. Lo más cercano a una pista que tenemos es el testimonio de unos universitarios ebrios que no recuerdan ni cómo llegaron a sus casas y un drogadicto que conocía a Wood por sus épocas de colegio.

Visto de aquella manera no era un escenario favorecedor.

Sirius Black, inspector en jefe con más de doce años en la fuerza, dejó escapar un bufido a la par que extraía un cigarrillo desde la cajetilla y lo introducía en su boca. Ya nadie se molestaba en pedirle fumar fuera de la oficina, simplemente era un caso perdido. Con un rápido movimiento encendió aquel cilindro relleno de lo que para él, en estos casos, se denominaría «perfecto calmante» e inhaló el preciado contenido para después exhalar cuantiosas porciones de humo a través de sus orificios nasales. Sus grises y por lo general expresivos ojos, pasaron por cada uno de los presentes antes de repetir un nuevo bufido, solo que en este impregnaba todo el fastidio aglomerado en su ser―. De verdad que no están usando la cabeza, son unos tontos. ―Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese alega, prosiguió su explicación―. Lo que tenemos frente a nosotros no es el siguiente Jack el destripador o un genio estratega. —Caminó por la sala pasando entre sus compañeros haciendo una estela de humo hasta llegar a la pizarra donde se localizaban los puntos donde había atacado el criminal, todos, unidos por una cinta roja y fotos pre y post mortem de las víctimas ―. Compañeros, lo que tenemos aquí es a alguien que busca una venganza, quizá alguna revancha y se ha vuelto loco tratando de tenerla.

Todo el equipo se miró expresiones mezcladas entre la confusión y el miedo. Algunos pocos como Tonks y Roberts habían comprendido lo que el _«olfato canino»_ de Sirius había dado a entender en esas pocas palabras: No había que seguir ningún patrón pues el criminal solo buscaba una víctima que compartiera un perfil más o menos parecido y no importaba si se encontraba en Londres u Escocia. Lo mataría.

―¿Y qué es lo que sugieres Sirius? ―cuestiono Remus Lupin, asistente del Comandante, quien no había participado en la reunión hasta ese momento.

―Me alegra que lo preguntes, Rensy ―contestó sonriente Black tomando una silla y girándola para sentarse con sus piernas a cada lado de esta y apoyar sus manos en el respaldo dejando reposar el cigarrillo entre sus dedos―. Lo necesitamos es dejar de preguntarnos el donde…

―Y enfocarnos en él quien… ―culminó el propio Roberts con el ceño fruncido ganándose un giño del pelinegro.

―Correcto. 

Con esas palabras varios en el equipo enfocaron sus miradas a las fotografías de las victimas colgadas en el mapa de Londres. No estaban seguro de cómo proceder, pero pasara lo que pasara, cumplirían con su voto de proteger y servir a los habitantes.

El mensajero iba a ser atrapado, aunque les costara la vida en el proceso.

…

El exquisito aroma a café, chocolate y demás delicatesen inundaban el ambiente. Un hombre joven reposó con un elegante movimiento su taza a medio beber de café, centrando completamente su atención en el periódico colocado grácilmente entre su persona y la pequeña mesa color caoba. Una mueca de satisfacción se dibujó imperceptible entre sus facciones, genuinamente divertido ante los acontecimientos expuestos entre las flojas palabras y fotos que lucía la portada de aquel medio de comunicación.

Tomo de nueva cuenta, otro sorbo del ahora tibio líquido que activaba sus sentidos de una forma en la que el té ni siquiera podría soñar. Examino con detalle las fotos que adornaban la página, atrayentes para el morbo del público como luz a las polillas. Incluso, podía jurar a que uno de esos insectos tendría más calidad moral que cualquiera de los pseudo periodistas autores de semejante bodrio. Irónico, sea declarado el hecho de que justo eso, era el motivo de su divertida experiencia. A la cima de todo se encontraba la fotografía de un joven, no mucho mayor que él, quizá hasta tuvo su edad, y junto a esa otra donde mostraban un grupo de oficiales en una especie de pantano; todo aquello, coronado con el –al menos en su _humilde_ opinión–, estrafalario titular:

 _«Ataca de nuevo, victima 11 del «Mensajero» es encontrada en Insh»._

Realmente, deberían pagarle por toda las ventas y publicidad gratis que encontraban gracias a su persona. O tan siquiera aprender a redactar con un poco más de finura, ni que el inglés fuera un idioma tan complicado para que no pudieran usarlo correctamente. Rodó los ojos un tanto fastidiado dejando el periódico reposar sobre la superficie de su mesa individual.

Había estado un tanto ocupado aquellos días, entre sus viajes contantes e investigación, apenas si disponía un poco de tiempo para su adorado café de la mañana, el cual por cierto, ya se encontraba frío sobre la mesa. Con un gesto de la mano llamó a una de las meseras, dado que a esa hora la mayoría de las personas se encontraban ya en sus trabajos, el pequeño negocio no contaba con más de un puñado de clientes, en su mayoría, estudiantes universitarios o trabajadores FreeLancer.

―Buenos días, señor ―saludó la joven al momento de acercarse. Su voz sonaba levemente tímida, incluso podía jurar que estaba sonrojada aunque la tez morena de la mesera le impidiera apreciarlo realmente―. ¿En qué puedo servirle? —preguntó, dejando entre ver un sutil tono sugestivo en su voz.

Reprimió el impulso de alzar la ceja dedicándole simplemente una de sus «encantadoras» sonrisas a la morena.

―Buenos días, señorita…

―Parvati, Parvati Patil ―se presentó ella sin demora, dejando entrever su creciente sonrojo.

―Señorita Parvati ―continuó casi como si la chica no le hubiese hablado―. Vera, me preguntaba si sería tan amable de cambiar mi café por uno nuevo. Su café es exquisito, pero me temo que con su… Actual temperatura, ha perdido su magnificencia.

La chica Patil pareció afligirse genuinamente―. Lo siento señor, pero no está permitido que hagamos eso.

El joven dejo escapar un triste suspiro llevando su mirada directamente a los ojos de la chica―. Oh lo lamento, no tenía idea —se disculpó pareciendo casi triste ante la información―. No se preocupe entonces, señorita Parvati, no deseo que tenga problemas a causa mía. —Le sonrió una vez más antes de mirar afligido la taza con el adictivo líquido. Mentalmente, el hombre inicio una breve cuenta regresiva. 

_Tres…dos...uno…_

―Bueno, si es solo una taza puedo decir que otro cliente la pidió. De igual forma tengo otra orden. Sería nuestro… Pequeño secreto.

Internamente sonrió satisfecho, justo eso quería escuchar―. ¿Haría eso… Por mí? ―cuestionó con un tono muy parecido al asombro dedicándole lo que en apariencia era una brillante mirada llena de ilusión.

― ¡Por supuesto! ―aseguró ella con tal emoción que daba la impresión de estar hablando sobre su mayor logro en la vida y no de una bebida con cafeína―. No se preocupe en seguida regreso. ―Tomó la taza abandonada del hombre antes de retirarse presurosamente hacia el mostrador. Tomando una bandeja repleta de cosas la morena pasó primero por una mesa ocupada de lo que parecían ser alumnos estudiando como si la vida se les fuera en ello para luego dirigirse hacia su propia mesa dejando, no solo un café fresco el cual olía sutilmente a chocolate y crema, sino que además colocó una gran porción de pastel de chocolate―. Noté que tu café tenía chocolate así que bueno… ―Parvati mordió su labio un tanto nerviosa― Cortesía de la casa. ―Dicho eso, la muchacha escapó con su rostro encendido cual semáforo.

Por su parte, el hombre paso la mano por su fino cabello dejándolo caer delicadamente sobre su frente a la par que sus labios se adornaban con una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Siempre funcionaba.

Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que tuvo que pagar por algo, la gente se dejaba engañar fácilmente por una cara bonita y una actitud de dulzura e inocencia. Un retortijón en su estómago le hizo detener esa línea de pensamiento y simplemente opto por degustar su delicioso postre matutino, claro, no sin reírse muy dentro de sí al notar un pequeño papelillo escondido bajo el curioso plato donde descansaba el dulce. Pobre, oh pobre niña ingenua… Pensando en cuál sería el mejor lugar para deshacerse del «contacto», su celular vibró en señal de un mensaje.

No paso ni diez segundos para que sonriera al ver la notificación.

 _Nuevo mensaje de Sirius Evans._

―Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan _―_ farfulló para sí mismo deleitándose con el delicioso sabor del café entremezclado con chocolate que inundaba sus papilas.

Porque para él, todo siempre tenía que salir de acuerdo al plan.

…

―Vaya, realmente has encontrado a alguien interesante, ¿no, Harry?

Hermione y el mencionado pelinegro se encontraban sentados en el sofá dentro del apartamento de este. Desde hacía cuatro días, Harry mantenía comunicación constante con Lucky, al punto en que parecía más pegado a su celular, pero, la razón por la que sus amigos no lo sometían a un sermón casi bíblico era por los cambios notorios que el chico comenzaba a tener. Para empezar, finalmente retomó el hábito de bañarse diario, así como también su estampa era menos triste… Incluso Hermione podía jurar que esa chispa de inocencia que antes caracterizó al ojiverde comenzaba a resurgir. Lo gracioso, es que parecía ser que Harry había olvidado su propio objetivo original, emocionándose genuinamente por su creciente amistad con Lucky.

― Si, la verdad al comienzo pensé que esto no resultaría pero, bueno ¿quién soy yo para quitarle la razón a Hermione Granger? ―La aludida rodó los ojos divertida dándole un pequeño empujón amistoso al chico mientras este solo reía congraciándose de sí mismo.

―A veces eres un tonto Harry ― negó con la cabeza sonriente antes de volver su atención al chat abierto que le había mostrado su amigo lleno de ilusión cuando le pregunto por su «informe de progresos». Aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Lucky era francamente… Llamativo, por decir lo menos. Su conversación era fluida, incluso podría jurar que fuera de las conversaciones entre ellos mismos, jamás en su vida vio a Harry abrirse tanto con alguien o conversar tanto con él, mucho menos las dos cosas. Internamente, leyendo varios de los comentarios ingeniosos, un tanto quizá de moral ambigua pero aun así rebosantes de carisma y sentido del, admitió para sí que si ella fuera quien hablara con el sujeto estaría igual o más mas emocionada que Harry, aun así, había un sé que, una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que le decía «ten cuidado»―. Y dime… ¿Ya lo has visto? Digo, ¿se han enviado una foto al menos? ―Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza demasiado alegre como para importarle si su amiga se molestaba a o no―. Harry… Mira, sé que estas feliz de haber conocido a… Alguien como Lucky pero ¿no crees que antes de que las cosas vayan... Ya sabes a un terreno más, personal. Deberías al menos saber su nombre real o tan siquiera como luce.

El pelinegro pasó la mano por su cabello desviando su mirada a uno de los costados del cuarto. Era una de las manías más recurrentes en él cuando estaba ansioso o incómodo―. Hermione, solo somos amigos. ¿Por qué habría de importarme como luce? —La chica solo se cruzó de brazos y lo miro fijamente diciéndole silenciosamente «Ni creas por un solo segundo que voy a comerme ese cuento» ―. ¡Ok, ok! Tú ganas… Admito que su personalidad me atrae. Pero es solo un amigo. No me siento preparado para otra cosa… No después de… —Decidió mejor cortar la línea de pensamiento antes de deprimirse de nuevo. Aquel era un capítulo de su vida del cual, definitivamente, no estaba dispuesto a hablar.

La castaña suspiró antes se asentir con la cabeza―. Solo ten cuidado, ¿sí?

―Tranquila, lo tendré.

Horas más tarde y con su amiga ya solo en su habitación, se encontraba mirando fijamente la pantalla de su celular sin hacer nada realmente, quizá solo reflexionar sobre lo que había sido su vida hasta aquel momento. Su mirada se desvió a la ventana donde el sol ya había caído dejando detrás de sí la oscuridad de la noche. Gracias a las casi interminables luces de una metrópolis como era Londres, las pequeñas guardianas del firmamento nocturno eran invisibles a sus ojos; por un momento se preguntó si algo tan simple como unas bombillas podía opacar a algo tan grande y único como las estrella, entonces ¿cómo querían que el pasara la página después de lo sucedido? Cerró los ojos por unos instantes deseándose dejar llevar por la inconsciencia hasta el mundo donde su sueños eran placidos y definitivamente mejores que la realidad en la que lastimosamente le toco vivir, sin embargo el sonido de su teléfono le impidió lograr su objetivo. Era un mensaje de Lucky. Curioso, abrió el chat preguntándose qué le diría, pues según le había dicho su amigo aquel día estaría un poco ocupado y posiblemente no podría hablar… ¿Entonces?

» _Lucky Black (21:20 pm): Quiero verte. ¿Podemos conocernos en persona?_

No podía creerlo.

Harry quedó helado ante esas inocentes pero sin duda impactantes palabras. ¿Cómo algo tan sencillo podía enloquecer su corazón al punto de que su pecho parecía querer desbocarse de su pecho y ponerse a bailar la macarena como si no existiera un mañana? Miró de nuevo el paisaje que reflejaba su ventana nuevamente. En ese momento, el moreno podía jurar identificarse con las estrellas mientras Lucky podría ser las luces de aquella ciudad.

» _Sirius Evans (21: 30 pm): ¿Cuándo?_

Apenas había logrado responder minutos más tarde pues sus dedos temblaban contra la superficie cristalina del móvil.

» Lucky Black (21: 35 pm): Mañana al mediodía, espérame en la salida de King's Cross.

Contuvo el aliento. Esa estación estaba a tan solo diez minutos de donde él vivía, ¿tan cerca estuvo Lucky todo este tiempo?

 _» Sirius Evans (21: 36 pm): ¿Cómo voy a reconocerte?_

 _» Lucky Black (21: 38 pm): muy simple, busca al hombre más atractivo y con cabello platinado que encuentres._

Los nervios se relajaron un poco tras la improvisada broma, aun así temblaba de ansias. ¡Conocería a Lucky!

 _» Sirius Evans (21: 41 pm): ¿Y crees que tú y tu ego puedan estar bajo un mismo techo?_

 _» Lucky Black (21: 45 pm): Te estaré esperando._

 _Lucky ha cerrado sesión._

Por mera inercia, el propio Harry cerró su sesión observando fijamente la pantalla. ¿Realmente estaba pasando? Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, no sabía si por ansiedad, miedo o quizás incertidumbre.

―Mañana… ―murmuró para sí mismo dándose cuenta de un importante detalle.

Mañana cumpliría una semana de conocer a Lucky, el mismo tiempo que le habían dado sus amigos para reunirse con alguien en persona.

La casualidad le causo escalofríos, aun así sonrío.

…

El detective Moody junto a su escuadrón investigaba la escena que recientemente había sido descubierta. Como sabían, la victima contaba con alrededor de veinte años pues como en el resto de los casos anteriores, pudieron identificar al muchacho gracias a su celular. Lastimosamente y como en los otros incidentes, el celular no fue suficiente para dar algún indicio del sospechoso, pues toda la información que pudiera tener un año o menos había sido completamente borrada. Ninguno de los agentes en el departamento de tecnología puedo restituirla, es como si jamás hubiera existido. Alastor junto al resto de los investigadores buscaban incesantemente cualquier tipo de pista que pudiera llevarlos a resolver el caso. Pero se les estaba escapando de las manos, y no porque no pusieran todo su empeño en esto; casi todos los departamentos estaban enfocados en atrapar al asesino y más ahora que dieron con el perfil de victimas que buscaba el degenerado.

―Detective Moody ―clamó el investigador Frank Longbottom haciéndole señas al hombre para que se acercara ―, encontramos algo.

Ni lento ni perezoso el detective se acercó para observar el hallazgo―. ¿Qué es esto? ―gruñó al ver una bolsa plástica aparentemente vacía.

―Eso, señor ―respondió Longbottom señalando la bolsa―, es el primer descuido del asesino. Encontramos un cabello entre las hojas cerca del cuerpo. Sabemos que no es de la víctima pues es demasiado claro… Yo diría que se pasaron con el decolorante.

El mayor le hizo un gesto al otro para que cerrara el pico mientras colocaba la pequeña bolsa contra la luz resplandeciente de la Luna, a desgano admitió de Longbottom tenía razón. Aquel único cabello era muy rubio para ser de la víctima―. Llévale esto a Dawlish y que lo investiguen. Quizá encontremos alguna coincidencia en los archivos. ―El más joven asintió retirándose de allí con premura mientras el resto continuaba la búsqueda de otras pistas―. Aunque me cueste la vida voy a atraparte y cuando lo haga yo mismo te romperé el cuello ―dijo para sí el detective captando la atención de varios de sus hombres―. ¡Ustedes hagan útil y pónganse a trabajar, tenemos que estar alertas!

…

Eran casi las doce menos cuarto de la mañana. El joven no había podido evitar asistir un poco antes debido a la ansiedad. Sinceramente ¿quién podía culparlo? Hace una semana exacta que conocía a esta persona, pero lo sentía tan cercano a él. En todo ese tiempo habían hablado casi todos los días, por horas y horas sin parar. Desde el tema más insulso hasta de filosofía. Particularmente, Harry no era aficionado a tratar temas tan personales –de hecho, era una persona bastante reservada–, pero con Lucky era tan fácil abrirse que en ocasiones hasta le asustaba.

Suspiró.

¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?

Hermione y Ron se habían ofrecido a acompañarlo, pues con los sucesos que estaban pasando con todo ese asunto del supuesto asesino serial, su amiga había entrado en paranoia, luego de entrarse por un reportaje de la BBC las atrocidades cometidas por el sujeto la noche anterior. Obviamente él no había hecho mucho caso, Lucky no era así, era… Diferente, en el buen sentido.

Se recostó contra una de las columnas perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando las lejanas campanadas del Big Ben se dejaron escuchar a la distancia anunciando el mediodía. Sus ojos se alzaron entre la muchedumbre buscando impacciones cabellos platinados en la cabeza de un «bello» joven, más o menos de su edad.

Entonces, a solo un par de metros, le vio.

Un hombre de rubios cabellos que resplandecían cual hilos de oro, piel pálida cual porcelana enfundado en una gabardina gris que le llegaba a las rodillas y una bufanda verde esmeralda que curiosamente resaltaba sus particulares ojos plateados los cuales recorrían críticos las instalaciones de la estación. Tragó con fuerza sintiéndose aún más nervioso de lo que solo minutos antes estaba. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo buscando infundirse el valor necesario antes de acercarse al rubio. Solo rogaba que realmente fuera él.

Acercándose de manera un tanto tímida, Harry tocó el hombro del sujeto, quien no sabía si para bien o para mal, le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura―. Disculpa… ―El rubio se giró hacia Harry observándole curioso a la par que alzaba una ceja esperando a que terminara― Ahm… Bueno… tú… Esto… ―En ese momento el moreno se maldijo a sí mismo y a sus nervios que no le dejaban hablar.

Por su parte el hombre simplemente rio por lo bajo dedicándole una mirada traviesa―. ¿Siempre eres tan elocuente?

Harry se sonrojó, avergonzado.

Negando con la cabeza sin perder ese aire divertido, el otro añadió―. ¿Buscabas algo? ―El moreno solo logro asentir incapaz de responder pues no confiaba en su voz en ese momento―. Comprendo… ¿Un amigo tal vez? ―Asintió de nueva cuenta—. En la cabina de información puedes pedir que lo llamen, lo más seguro es que aparezca.

Aclarando su garganta, esta vez, Harry denegó con la cabeza―. Es que… Yo… No conozco… Su nombre… Al menos… No el real ―reconoció apenado―. Solo sé que es rubio platinado… Y que nos veríamos aquí hoy…

El rubio abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido antes de saltar una leve carcajada. El moreno por su lado le observó ahora con el ceño fruncido obviamente ofendido; se cruzó de brazos fulminándole con la mirada hasta que su acompañante dejo de reír un minuto más tarde.

―¿Terminaste de burlarte? ―interrogó dejando entrever la mala gana.

―Eso depende de cuánto tardes en darte cuenta de quién soy, Sirius.

El más pequeño miro sorprendido al otro, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces en un intento de articular alguna palabra, lo que ganó otra buena carcajada por parte del platinado.

―Creo que te he dejado abismado ―comentó casualmente realizando un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

―Lucky… ―logró articular finalmente el muchacho.

«Lucky» alzo la ceja nuevamente mirándole casi como si fuera tonto―. Si ya había quedado establecido quien… ―antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la oración, un par de brazos le rodearon con fuerza logrando que se tensara un poco.

―¡Eres tú! ¡Realmente eres tú! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace conocerte al fin!

El par de ojos esmeraldas brillaban cual piedras preciosas llenas de ilusión y cariño. Una parte del rubio se sorprendió sinceramente, pues no recordaba la última vez que alguna persona le observó de aquella manera, pero rápidamente se recompuso apartando suavemente al pelinegro sonriéndole suavemente―. A mí también me da gusto conocerte, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos para conversar más cómodos?

Harry asintió efusivamente a la par que liberaba finalmente a su presa del potente apretón. Caminaron en un silencio relativamente cómodo, hasta llegar a un precioso café llamado Bar + Block Steakhouse el cual quedaba prácticamente frente a la estación. Al entrar al establecimiento, pidieron una mesa para ambos ya que al ser casi la hora de la comida el lugar comenzaba a llenarse. Finalmente, lograron encontrar una mesa al fondo del local el cual les daba una atmosfera íntima pero amistosa al mismo tiempo. Aquel sitio era realmente bonito, con recubrimientos completamente hechos en madera y colores tierra, así como los agradables sillones individuales de cuero, los cuales invitaban a los comensales a quedarse por muy largos periodos, o al menos eso pensó el ojiverde al sentarse en uno de estos asientos, a la par que el rubio se acomodaba glacialmente en sillón curvado que se extendía por la pared rodeando su mesa. Algunas de las decoraciones eran cuanto menos curiosas, especialmente la vaca de neón que señalaba los cortes de carne, así como el muro completamente tipografiado. En el centro del lugar se encontraba una barra completa de bebidas, aunque por la hora lo más probable es que no tuvieran disponible la opción de comprar nada más a allá de un vino o bebidas no alcohólica, ya que según el menú que les habían facilitado al entrar señala exactamente que solo estaban disponibles desde las cinco hasta la siete de la tarde.

―Así que Lucky, ¿eres de aquí de Londres? ―curioseó el menor tratando de comenzar algún tipo de conservación.

El aludido simplemente negó con la cabeza―. Soy de Wiltshire de hecho, ¿y tú? Aunque sinceramente no te veo madera de cosmopolita precisamente ―bromeó este, cerrando el menú pues ya había seleccionado su orden.

Harry rodó los ojos con un falso enojo en los ojos―. Tú siempre tan chistoso. —Lucky simplemente le guiñó el ojo, ganándose un suspiro de Harry―. Pero tienes razón, soy de Godric's Hollow/Valle de Godric, o al menos allí es donde pase la mayor parte de mi vida.

Asintiendo, el rubio apoyó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano mirando con atención a su acompañante―. Sabes, aun no me has dicho tu nombre. No tienes cara de Sirius.

El chico rio de buena gana imaginándose qué clase de cara se imaginaba el rubio que podía tener un «Sirius»—. Ni tú el tuyo. Porque cara de Lucky o Luke no tienes.

―Touché ―cedió―. Pero, recordemos que tú me hablaste primero. Por ergo, debes decirlo primero.

―¿De dónde sacaste eso?

―En el libro, «No seas simio, ten modales».

―Bien… ―musitó por lo bajo un tanto más nervioso de lo que quería expresar―. Me llamo Harry… Harry Potter.

Para sorpresa del otro, hasta ese momento Lucky, tomó inesperadamente la mano derecha del chico depositando un ligero beso en el dorso de su mano sin dejar de obsérvale fijamente a los ojos ni un instante―. Un placer conocerte al fin Harry. Draco Malfoy, a tus servicios ―concluyó en ese momento Draco con una sonrisa traviesa que prometía muchas cosas y lograba colorar a Harry con solo verla.

Por suerte para ese fue salvado por la campana, o más bien por la camarera quien llegó a tomar sus pedidos

―Buenas tardes, señorita, yo ordenaré su Deconstructed Beef Wellington, acompañado de un Red Fake Head y de postre un Chocolate Churros sundae. ¿Tú que ordenaras, Harry?

El moreno reprimió un estremeciendo al escuchar aquella forma en la que su nombre sonaba más como algo pecaminoso que, bueno, un simple nombre―. Ohm, creo que ordenaré la… ―Miró de nuevo el menú no muy seguro de que pedir. Muchas cosas eran demasiado extravagantes para su gusto, no porque no pudiera pagarlas, simplemente prefería las cosas más sencillas―. Hamburguesa de ternera clásica, una Coca-cola y de postre… Quizá el mismo que ordenaste tú, Draco.

La mesera anotó satisfecha las órdenes asegurándoles que volvería en unos minutos con su comida. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que diez minutos más tarde llego la joven con sus bebidas y la cuenta.

―Esto es… Un poco caro ― Expreso el pelinegro mirando la factura. Sabía que Londres no era una ciudad precisamente barata pero que una comida para dos rebasara las 85 libras era un poco excesivo. Por su parte, Draco tomo la factura y con un gesto desinteresado simplemente coloco 2 billetes de 50 libras cada uno sobre el pequeño platito. Harry intentó oponerse y pagar su parte más el otro le cayó colocando su dedo sus labios.

―Yo te invite a venir, Harry, así que yo pago ―explicó como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño―. Ahora, Potter, si no te importa comamos esto o terminare comiendo otra cosa ―Dicho eso y dejando al chico con un profundo color carmín en su rostro, el Malfoy se dispuso a degustar de su exquisito bistec con las ensalada de la casa.

Tras aquella escena, la comida comenzó a fluir de manera más relajada. Soltando alguna que otra broma ocasional. Ambos hombres conversaban amenamente sobre temas que habían tratado durante sus extensos chat: trabajo, amigos, sus antiguos hogares, como se adaptaban a Londres. Cada uno, demostraba a su manera sentirse a gusto con su acompañante: Harry –reservado por naturaleza–, se abría sin dudar contándole cosas al rubio que solo sus amigos conocían. Por su parte, Draco aun con sus matices notoriamente distantes no dejaba de lanzarle indirectas al chico riéndose abiertamente por los sonrojos de este. Ninguno recordaba jamás haber tenido un encuentro así con nadie.

Era como si ya se conocieran. Natural y correcto.

Al terminar su almuerzo, salieron del local notando como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse casi como si una tempestad se aproximara. Temiendo mojarse, decidieron por precaución resguardarse en uno de los kioscos de un parque cercano con apenas tiempo para evitar las primeras cotas y con ello el pseudo diluvio. Observaron las gotas de lluvia caer sobre todo objeto o persona que estuviera a su alcance. Dejando escapar una pequeña risita cuando veían a una chica correr gritando por la lluvia como si estuviera hecha de azúcar o leche en polvo y fuer a disolverse. Harry temblaba ligeramente a causa del frio, pues a pesar de que en teoría estaban en primavera, las temperaturas continuaban estando bajas, especialmente en una ciudad como Londres donde tiende a llover constantemente. Draco por su parte le observaba de reojo moviendo sus manos inquieto dentro de los bolsillos. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Contó mentalmente hasta diez, tratando de relajarse y enfocar su mente en otra cosa, aun así, el constante tiritar del moreno hacia poco por ayudarle a despejar sus ideas. Rodando los ojos, el rubio de quitó su bufanda –hecha de una fina pero muy caliente lana– y la enrolló alrededor del cuello del otro. Por un segundo su mente daba visiones de cómo se vería completamente pálido en el suelo, una vocecita en su cabeza quiso que apretara más y más hasta que el muchacho quedara color azul, pero él no deseaba hacer tal cosa por lo que logrando apartarse a tiempo volvió su mirada al paisaje procurando mantener sus manos alejadas del otro.

Por su parte, Potter sonrió conmovido por el gesto―. Gracias, luego te la regreso.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia―. Puedes quedártela si gustas. Combina con tus ojos.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró por un breve momento antes de simplemente asentir y esconder su rostro feliz mente en aquella prenda inundada con el aroma del Malfoy.

A casusa de la lluvia no pudieron continuar el recorrido pero pautaron para verse otro día en la semana próxima. Mientras el moreno contaba emocionado los sucesos de aquel día, casi relatándola cual aventura de Indiana Jones y la ilusión reluciendo en sus ojos. Draco regresaba apesadumbrado a ese estéril y desagradable departamento; no le gustaba, pero era lo más cercano que tenía a la «comodidad» para pasar desapercibido o lo habría hecho si en un ataque repentino de ira no hubiera destrozado la poca o casi inexistente decoración del lugar para luego refugiarse entre sus sábanas repitiéndose en voz baja que todo estaría bien.

Las semanas fueron pasando, y en cada ocasión el plazo de espera era un poco más corto. Llegando al punto en que en dos meses después de conocerse, se veían prácticamente tres o cuatro veces por semana. En ocasiones simplemente se reunían para almorzar, otras caminaban por el parque acabando de una manera u otra, tomados de la mano. En ocasiones decidían repartir varias actividades como ir al cine y de compras o asistir a algún partido de futbol.

Una parte de Draco se removía incómoda ante la naturalidad en que se trataban, pues normalmente este fingía sentirse cómodo y constantemente debía luchar por controlarse y no hacer un escándalo en la calle; tenía miedo. Se conocía perfectamente. Aquello acabaría mal… Siempre acababa mal. En más de una ocasión Draco apenas pudo controlar sus arrebatos de ira teniendo que pagarla con cualquier otra cosa que tuviera al alcance y no levantar sospechas. Regresaba entrada la madrugada con su ropa ensangrentada tras atacar animales callejeros que encontraba por parques o callejones en lugares de mala muerte. El lugar ya contaba con varios agujeros en la pared a causa de sus puños u objetos arrojados arbitrariamente.

―Todo va a estar bien… ―repetía cual retahíla tratando de ignorar las voces que le atormentaban. La más insistente como siempre era la de su padre _«No sirves para nada… Ni siquiera puedes acabar con un mariquita como tú»_ susurraba insaciable entre risas crueles. El chico era su payaso―. Tú no existes, Tu YA no existes ―respondió a gritos a lo que para cualquier persona seria la nada, pero para Draco no. En la esquina, la figura de un imponente hombre de cabellos rubios y sonrisa burlona le observaba sumamente entretenido. _«Eres patético, Draco. Este se dará cuenta, como todos los demás… No vales nada. Ya es hora de que te des cuenta.»_ ―. ¡CÁLLATE! Harry… Harry no lo haría… ―respondió con la respiración entrecortada. _«Ambos sabemos que pasara, y lo que sucederá después de eso…»._ Draco se deslizo contra un muro cercano hasta hacerse un ovillo entre este y el suelo llorando en silencio sin saber qué hacer, mientras las risas de su padre llenaban el ambiente.

El día siguiente, Harry y Draco se encontraron se reunieron en Angel Central; Era un lugar bastante concurrido, especialmente en las horas nocturnas por los turistas que posaban para tomarse selfie y colgarlas en sus redes sociales. El moreno estaba emocionado por aquella salida, pues sería la «primera cita» oficial que tendrían ambos. Ninguno de los dos tenía un plan fijo, solo pasarla bien, como siempre lo hacían. El centro comercial podría considerarse relativamente pequeño, aun así, bastante confortable. Ambos observaban a las familias o parejas caminar alegremente entre los establecimientos, llenos con bolsas de compras u algún cono de helado. Por la hora, decidieron pasar por Bella Italia Islington; un pintoresco restaurante decorado con dibujos de coloridos autos antiguos en su entrada así como en los ventanales que rodeaban el lugar. Riendo por lo bajo dado el ambiente algo infantil del restaurante, pidieron una mesa apartada para ambos.

―Es un sitio bastante colorido ―, comento Harry alegremente.

― Demasiado ―, contestó haciendo una leve mueca con los labios ― Pareciera que un unicornio binó vomito sobre el sitio ― desvió su mirada al ventanal junto a su ventana observando detalladamente el auto pintado sobre este ― uno quizá demasiado aficionado a los coches.

El ojiverde río ante aquella «explicación», a la par que negaba con la cabeza ―. Oh vamos Draco. Admite que tiene su encanto. Si tuviéramos un hijo yo lo traería a un sitio como este ―, dijo para solo segundos más tarde caer en cuenta de lo dicho y colorarse de pies a cabeza ― ¡Ay! Draco yo... No quise… Ahm…

Este simplemente alzo su mano acallándole ―. Potter, definitivamente tendrías que pasar sobre mi cadáver sí por un solo segundo piensas que, ese niño tendría tan malos gustos como para venir a un sitio donde le dolerán los ojos a los cinco minutos ―, rodo los ojos ―. No. Nuestro pequeño, Scorpius, solo tendría lo mejor de lo mejor ―Sentenció.

Decir que le había sorprendido gratamente la respuesta seria quedarse bastante corto, aún así tenía una pequeña duda ― ¿Scorpius?

Draco sonrió ampliamente asintiendo imperceptiblemente con la cabeza ― En mi familia, siempre ha existido la tradición de nombrar a todos los descendientes con nombres de estrellas ó constelaciones ― explicó ―, obviamente seguiríamos la costumbre… ―Un diminuto sonrojo pinto las mejillas del rubio ―, además, me gusta Scorpius… ¿A ti no?

Completamente enternecido, Harry tomo la mano de su compañero apretándola suevamente mientras le regalaba un brillante sonrisa ―. Creo que es precioso. El pequeño Scorp.

Tras la pequeña plática fueron interrumpidos por un mesero. Ambos ordenaron una pizza mediana «Pepperoni Piccante» pues dentro de poco debían entrar a una función en la sala de cine. Comieron gustosos, soltando pequeños comentarios «Al menos la pizza vale el dolor en los ojos» por parte del rubio, y una que otra observación por parte del pelinegro de que, de hecho, se aseguraría de que el pequeño Scorp si llegara a probar aquella «delicia»; ganando en el proceso un bufido del otro.

Rato más tarde después de devorar manjares de otras tierras, se dirigieron al cine Vue, por suerte no tardaron demasiado en entrar a la función. La película trataba de un joven mago en su sexto año del colegio. Harry era muy fanático de la saga aunque Draco apenas si había visto la segunda y la cuarta película por casualidad en la Tele, meses atrás. Al finalizar el espectáculo. Potter hablaba sin parar sobre sus impresiones, exaltado por los sucesos vistos.

―Aún no puedo creer que el negro matara al barbudo, ¡Se supone que eran aliados! ―. Exclamó un indigno Potter afectado por la muerte del anciano mentor del protagonista.

―Potter, era muy obvio donde estaban sus lealtades. Además, ¿olvidas qué si no lo hacia él tendría que hacerlo el chico? ― Harry se cruzo de brazos disconforme pero rindiéndose al fin.

Caminaban dispuestos a dejar el centro comercial, cuándo, las brillantes alas que justamente daban nombre a la plaza los iluminaron a ambos ―. ¡Draco, tomémonos una foto! ― pidió arrastrando al joven sin esperar respuesta.

― ¿Una qué…? ¡Harry espera! ―, Draco luchaba por no chocar con las personas o simplemente no tropezar y caer dada la velocidad con la que Harry le llevaba.

Llegaron al sede de la alada estructura ―. Solo una foto, sé que no te gustan pero de verdad… Me gustaría… Ya sabes tener un recuerdo de ambos ―. Miro con ojos anhelantes al muchacho frente al él, casi suplicándole a que acepte ―. Te prometo que no se la mostrare a nadie.

Draco se removió incomodo. Desde un inicio se había negado a cualquier tipo de foto u evidencia de su presencia junto al moreno, ya que temía a las represalias de si algo le pasaba a este, porque no podría soportarlo. Aun así, aquella mirada derrumbo sus defensas. Suspiró derrotado dando a entender que accedía. Emocionado, Harry saco su celular enfocándolos a ambos con la cámara frontal de la misma. Pegándose la suficiente a Draco, logro encuadrarlos a ambos y la estructura de las brillantes alas ―. ¡Sonríe! ― Exclamó el más bajo colocando el cronometro de la cámara en cinco segundos. Inesperadamente, solo dos segundos antes, Draco, tomo apacible la barbilla de Harry cortando la distancia entre ambos. Su primer beso. Aunque no fue más que una caricia de labios, ambos sentían que nada más existía a su alrededor. Era simplemente perfecto. Cuando se separaron, el Malfoy tomo el celular de un sonrojado moreno; observando la pantalla unos instantes sonrió pícaro.

― No soy fan de las fotos… Pero admito que no quedo tan mal ―. Comentó regresándole el aparato al muchacho, quién se sonrojó aun mas al ver el contenido.

En la fotografía, aparecían ambos besándose dulcemente; el ojiverde contaba con un muy sutil sonrojo decorando sus mejillas, mientras que el otro sonreía en medio del contacto. De fondo, las alas de Angel parecían deslumbrar el cielo nocturno dando la ilusión de que algunas de sus luches eran estrellas fugaces. Definitivamente era la mejor foto de todas. Asintiendo, el moreno apretó la mano de su compañero y juntos se alejaron de aquella curiosa estructura, cómplice de ese momento irrepetible en sus vidas.

…

Los días siguientes las salidas prosiguieron con aun más frecuencia. El primer beso trajo consigo mayor intimidad y complicidad entre ambos. Quien los viera, juraría qué eran una pareja muy enamorada.

Los amigos de Harry estaban gratamente impresionados, aunque les molestaba un poco el hecho de que el «novio» del chico, no parecía muy dispuesto a conocerlos. Aquello les causaba cierta inquietud, especialmente a la castaña que sentía una espinita de mal augurio con respecto al tal «Draco». Ron por su lado, solo le sugería a su hermano de otra madre que hablara con el muchacho y al menos se dejara ver por la castaña que estaba a nada de ponerse en plan de espía. Potter y Weasley sabían que eso no sería bueno para nadie.

En uno de esos días donde Harry simplemente no tenía ganas de nada, se encontraba recostado en su sillón mirando los nuevos videos que habían montado en Youtube. Por suerte su TV estaba conectada a internet, pues en ese momento su teléfono estaba descargado y realmente no estaba seguro de donde había colocado el cargador o si lo dejo por accidente en la madriguera la noche anterior. En medio de sus pensamientos apenas noto el timbre sonar de manera incesante. Dejando escapar un gruñido ante la interrupción, se levanto de mala gana deslizando sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra, llego hasta la puerta dispuesto a mandar al cuerno a aquella alma que se atrevió a molestarle en aquel día.

― Interesante Look Potter, ¿Así planeas que salga contigo? ― «Saludo» Draco, observándole burlón.

Las palabras del moreno murieron en su garganta, ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Se suponía que dos días antes ambos quedaron en verse y comprar unas cosas que Harry necesitaba para el apartamento –motivo por el cual Draco conocía su dirección –. Bajo la mirada observando su pijama roja con dibujos de pequeños fénix y se sintió avergonzado; contrastaba demasiado con el aspecto semi formal que siempre lucia el rubio con tal naturalidad que a su lado parecía un mono vestido de payaso ―. Ay Draco lo siento… No recordé que saldríamos hoy ―. Un brillo peligroso paso por los ojos plateados, pero fue tan rápido que Harry pensó haberlo imaginado.

―Está bien… No importa ―, respondió con un siseo obviamente tenso ―. Tendrás cosas mejores que hacer… ― Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse cuando la mano del chico le detuvo.

― ¡Espera! No… No tienes que irte. ― murmuró apretando el agarre ―. Me encantaría si te quedaras ―. Confesó observando anhelante al rubio ―, Podríamos ver una película o pedir comida china… Lo que tú quieras.

Draco se giro observando al Potter durante unos largos y tensos segundos antes de simplemente acercarse y besar a penas los labios de su pareja ―. No me gusta que me ruegues. Si quieres que me quede, solo invítame a pasar.

Aliviado, el ojiverde se aparto para darle espacio de entrar ―. Pasa por favor. Mi casa es tu casa.

Tras aquella escena, Harry se dedico a darle un mini tour a su novio por el apartamento. No era muy grande realmente; Una sala, una cocina de relativo buen tamaño, un baño y dos cuartos. Lo justo y lo necesario para un joven que vivía solo. Malfoy, miraba todo con ojo crítico, sugiriendo algunos cambios de diseño que permitirían darle un aire más hogareño y cálido al sitio. Ambos quedaron en que la próxima vez que salieran buscarían los implementos necesarios para reformar el apartamento. Como aun era temprano para almorzar, el moreno se ofreció para preparar un poco de té y pastas. Draco acepto de buena y Harry le sugirió qué sí quería, podía esperarlo en su cuarto y que él le llamaría cuando estuviera listo todo.

Obediente, Draco camino hasta la pequeña habitación de Harry mientras le esperaba. Como era costumbre en el rubio, examino cada detalle posible que le describiera la personalidad del chico más, aquel era un cuarto aún más impersonal de los que el mismo tuvo la oportunidad de habitar. Incluso, se podría pensar que allí solo se quedaban visitas o esa fue su impresión hasta que notó algo verde escondido bajo la cama. Sonrió gatunamente asegurándose de que afuera no hubiera moros en la costa antes de ocuparse del misterioso paquete. Era una caja bastante simple, hasta parecía algo gastada por el tiempo o quizá la humedad. Con cuidado, procedió a abrirla esperando encontrar quizá algunas revistas Porno, pero fuera de todo pronóstico, eran simplemente fotografías de su anfitrión junto a un chico de cabello castaño claro; ambos, muy sonrientes. El resto de las fotos parecían ser todas iguales con la sutil diferencia de que en todas Potter parecía un poco más apagado, incluso podía jurar que se notaba la sombra de un moretón en uno de sus pómulos. La mirada del otro chico no hizo más que lograr hacerle fruncir el ceño, pues si antes era de felicidad ahora era de absoluta posesión, a un punto que el mismo se sintió un tanto identificado con Harry. Continuó su investigación hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una seguidilla de cartas escritas a puño por el propio moreno. Intento leerla pero la letras era simplemente ilegible, aquello parecía haber sido puesto en papel por alguien que definitivamente no contaba con la capacidad de escribir o simplemente descargo su ira contra el pobre papel. Lastimosamente, las demás repetían el mismo patrón, aunque en el papel noto unas curiosas manchas rojas, casi negras que en algún momento cayeron sobre los garabatos. Dejando eso a un lado junto a las fotografías prosiguió inspeccionando, dando con lo que ahora parecía un informe policial. Intrigado, comenzó a leerlo y solo segundos después lo soltó como si quemara como si tocara el acero al rojo vivo. En ese momento no se percataba que el dueño de la casa, entraba alegremente con una bandeja por la puerta

― Draco te estuve llamando y no contestabas, pensé que te habías dormi… ― Las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver los papeles fuera de su caja. La bandeja cayo de sus manos estrellándose con fuerza contra el suelo, logrando que la cerámica de las porcelanas se rompiera y el liquido se regara por toda la entrara. Pero eso no le importo lo más mínimo. Con una mirada ensombrecida en furia, camino hasta Draco jalándolo con fuerza del cuello de la camisa logrando que este se pudiera de píe ―. ¿Por qué mierda estas revisando mis cosas, Malfoy? ― interrogo con un grueso siseo que dejaba ver lo molesto que estaba.

Por su lado, Draco se removió agitadamente tratando de liberarse. En su cabeza, azotaron imágenes tan vividas y similares a la situación que casi comenzó a temblar. La impresión le había ganado y su mente no ayudaba a resolver el asunto.

― ¡Con un demonio! ¡Te hice una pregunta! ―. Grito enojado Harry, zarandeando al rubio con más fuerza de la requerida.

― Lo… Lo siento… Lo… siento… ― Murmuraba el rubio aparentemente ido, pues sus ojos mostraban un absoluto pánico y terror, a la par que su rosto estaba más pálido de lo usual ―. No… No me lastimes… Por favor ― pidió este, más como una súplica que otra cosa.

Aún con su enojo, Harry se espanto al ver la reacción; quizá solo fuera el hecho de que por un segundo se vio a sí mismo en el papel de Draco. Asustado cual animalito, pidiendo clemencia. De inmediato retiro su agarre notando efectivamente como el cuerpo del mayor temblaba de una manera muy sutil, casi imperceptible. Aquello le hizo sentirse horrible y culpable. Desvió su mirada nuevamente a los papeles en el suelo, y si bien estaba enojado con Draco por revisar sus cosas privadas sin permiso, la mayor parte de si sentía una profunda vergüenza. Aquella había sido una época tumultuosa y oscura de su vida que por ningún motivo deseaba revivir ―Draco… ― Le llamo en un tono un poco más tranquilo, aventurándose a pasar su mano por los finos cabellos casi blancos del joven frente a él.

― Lo siento… ― Musito encogiéndose imperceptiblemente ante las caricias.

Un nudo en su garganta se instalo al ver al rubio de aquella manera. Y no entendía ¿No se suponía que quien debería estar enojado y al borde de una crisis es él? Pero no es el caso. Jamás ha sido el caso. Harry no es el tipo de persona que se dedique a lamentarse por su pasado o no dar pelea para salir adelante cuando la adversidad se choca en su camino. Por eso, es que aunque hubiera vivido momentos realmente duros los había podido dejar atrás o por lo menos desecharlos al rincón más oscuro de su mente. Con cuidado de no pisar ninguno de los restos. Los guio a ambos hasta la cama sentándose uno al lado del otro sobre esta. Cuando el rubio pareció estar tranquilo, intento nuevamente ―Draco… ¿Por qué estabas revisado eso?

El aludido agacho la cabeza ―Quería… Quería conocerte mejor… ― Susurro sincerándose ―, No planeaba buscar cosas tan personales como…

― Como mi episodio de violencia domestica con mi ex ―. Concluyo el moreno interrumpiéndole.

Asintió apenas ―, Si. Para serte honesto… Creí que eran revistas porno o algo así.

Si no hubiera estado molesto y avergonzado, posiblemente se hubiera reído a carcajadas con eso ―. Draco, no me gusta que se metan en mi vida personal y menos sin mi permiso ― Dijo observándole con seriedad ―. Ni siquiera a mis amigos mas cercanos les he contado de ese episodio y sinceramente, tampoco planeo contártelo a ti ―, este asintió de nuevo comprensivo ―. Lo que paso entre Zacarías y yo esta en el pasado y pretendo que permanezca allí para siempre. ¿He sido claro?

―Como el cristal ―. Respondió ―. Lo lamento, será mejor que me vaya ―. Draco hizo el amago de levantarse cuando una fuerte mano le retuvo firmemente a la cama. Confundido, miro a Harry ― ¿Harry?

― ¿Te vas porque te doy asco? ¿Acaso piensas que soy un debilucho por haberme dejado controlar así…? ¿Qué soy menos por no haberme defendido?

― ¿Pero qué…? ¡Nunca pensaría tal cosa!

― ¿Entonces porque te vas así sin más? ― Reclamó cual león enojado.

― Creí que… Que o querrías verme mas des pues de… Eso ―. Se excuso un tanto perdido.

― ¡Estoy molesto, me siento avergonzado pero jamás dije que no quisiera verte. Te quiero demasiado como para siquiera pensar en eso! ― Grito el muchacho sin pensar.

Realmente sorprendido pues no esperaba una respuesta como esa. Sonrió muy levemente acariciando la mejilla de Harry quien le observaba con ojos dubitativos ― ¿Me quieres? ¿De verdad me quieres Harry?

Un inesperado sonrojo se instalo en las mejillas del Potter, dejando de lado el enojo y la vergüenza cual globo que se desinfla, quedándose solo con la rara pero reconfortante sensación de aquella tersa mano sobre su mejilla ― Si.

Con esa sencilla respuesta, el rubio comenzó a devorar la boca del ojiverde mordiendo, lamiendo y besándolo como si no existiese un mañana. Ambos se enfrascaron en un duelo frenético de lenguas por el control de aquel apasionado beso. Las manos tímidas. Iniciaron un toqueteo aquí y allá recorriendo el contorno del otro sin prisas; similar al tacto de un pianista, delicado y preciso. En un punto de todo aquello las camisas de ambos acompañaron los papeles abandonados en el suelo, mientras sus dueños se recostaban sobre la mullida cama con poca o ninguna intención de detenerse. El fuego entre ambos arrecio desde la flama hasta la llamara al contacto de piel contra piel. Los gemidos, jadeos y susurros entrecortados eran la música que acompañaban el íntimo momento de ambos jóvenes quienes se entregaban plenamente en un acto de amor, aceptación y perdón. Draco se dedico de lleno a venerar el cuerpo de su amante, recorriendo cada milímetro de su piel besándole. Cada pequeña imperfección fue acariciada y tratada como su fuera algo sumamente hermoso. Por su parte, Harry no se quedaba atrás a la hora de demostrar lo mucho que adoraba al rubio entrometido. Muchas marcas fueron dejadas por lo largo y ancho de sus anatomías. No tenían prisas, ni nada que demostrar a nadie. Eran únicamente ellos demostrándose todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Cuando el clímax llego un rato mas tardes, ellos se encontraban en la cúspide del placer y la felicidad. Con sus manos firmemente estrechadas y las miradas eternamente clavadas uno en el otro. Se prometieron mudamente que pasará lo que pasará siempre estarían juntos. Finalmente, agotados pero felices, retozaron por primera vez juntos en un mismo lecho. Harry Acurrucado en el pecho lampiño del rubio, y Draco abrazándole protectoramente, casi como si temiera que solo fuese un sueño.

Ese día, por primera vez, ambos hicieron el amor.

Además, esa noche quemaron todo lo relacionado a Zacarías Smith, dejándolo como un mal capitulo del pasado. Pues ahora tenían a alguien al lado que los amaría sin importar que.

…

―Nada, absolutamente nada ―exclamó frustrado Black observando la hoja con los análisis de ADN. Nadie en su sistema coincidía con la única pista que tenían del asesino―. Voy a salir un rato, necesito aire. ―Notificó a su secretaria que regresaría en media hora y que cualquier novedad sobre el caso se le informara inmediatamente. Caminó por las calles de Londres con un aire encismado, buscando cualquier detalle, hasta el más mínimo que pudiera hacer una diferencia. Sirius frustrado por todo el asunto pasó ambas manos por su cabello revolviendo furiosamente los mechones negros que ahora caían sin orden sobre sus hombros y frente―. Solo dame una pista… La que sea ―imploró a cualquier ser omnipotente, que deseara escucharle. El hombre no era precisamente creyente pero estaba desesperado. Cuando estuvo un poco más relajado se detuvo abruptamente notando que se había alejado más de lo planeado de la comisaria; de hecho, estaba frente al edificio «Hogwarts» donde actualmente residía su ahijado Harry. Casi como si un sexto sentido le guiara decido hacerle una pequeña visita al muchacho al que no había visto desde hacía algunas semanadas abocado por completo en resolver el caso. Entrando al edificio con una llave que el propio moreno le había entregado para casos de emergencia, camino hasta el ascensor marcando el séptimo piso saliendo de este solo unos minutos después. Con paso firme, se encaminó hasta una puerta color rojo caoba coronada con el número 7-H. Tocó la puerta con firmeza suspirando cuando escuchó levemente unos pasos amortiguados por la alfombra hasta su dirección.

―¡Sirius! ―exclamó un sorprendido Harry al abrir la puerta―. ¿Qué… Qué te trae por aquí?

A los ojos del mayor el muchacho estaba obviamente nervioso. Su ropa estaba desarreglada y su cabello aún más revuelto de lo usual, los labios contaban con una sutil inflamación… ¿Eso en su cuello era un chupete? El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, logrando abochornar completamente al hijo de su querido amigo James―. ¿Acaso una persona no puede visitar a su ahijado favorito? ―Guiñó el ojo―. Además, quiero conocer a esta persona por la que ya ni te acuerdas de mi existencia

Harry rodó los ojos divertido, su padrino era un bromista por naturaleza y era como un padre para él pues, junto a su novio Remus, fueron los encargados de criarlo desde que era un bebé tras la muerte de sus padres. Se apartó dándole espacio para que entrara―. Tú no has estado precisamente libre estos días ―contestó el menor defendiéndose―. ¿Cómo está Remus?

―Ya sabes, obseso con el trabajo y los chocolates, como siempre. Pero también te extraña mucho.

―Yo también los extraños extraño Sirius ―admitió nostálgico.

―Un día deberías venir a visitarnos a Godric's Hollow/Valle de Godric. Canuto también estaría muy feliz de verte, ese pobre perro te extraña más a ti que a mí cuando me voy de viaje.

Dejando escapar una suave risa, Harry negó con la cabeza―. Lo siento, prometo ir pronto es que…

―¿Harry, dónde estás? ―cuestionó una voz proveniente del cuarto logrando que el de gafas se sonrojara furiosamente.

Sirius por su parte alzo las cejas con una expresión de suspicaz picardía―. ¿Acaso interrumpí algo Harry? ―curioseó con un susurro.

―No, no… Ahm… ―Desvió la mirada al otro lado del salón incapaz de mirar a los ojos de su padrino―. ¡Estoy en la sala! ¡Hay visitas!

El inspector alzo aún más las cejas ahora si qué curioso por conocer a la persona que revolucionaba las hormonas de su cuasi-hijo. Por suerte no debió esperar mucho.

Y casi le da un infarto.

Frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que un joven de cabellos rubios platinados, profundos ojos plateados, piel tan pálida como la porcelana y una complexión idéntica a…

―Draco ―comenzó el ojiverde ignorante del mini shock que paso su padrino―. Este es mi padrino, Sirius Black ―dijo a modo de presentación―. Sirius, él es Draco Malfoy, ya sabes… El chico que te conté ―finalizó con un tenue color rosado en sus mejillas, a la par que el joven extendía su mano.

―Es un placer conocerlo al fin, señor Black. Harry me ha contado mucho sobre usted.

Aun con su sorpresa y la casi obvia incomodidad en su cuerpo estrecho la mano del chico―. Igualmente Draco… ―respondió para dos segundos después soltarse―. ¿Disculpa, por casualidad tendrás algún tipo de relación con Narcissa Malfoy? ―Al parecer, su pregunta fue tomada de la peor manera, pues el chico de inmediato se tensó cual tabla y sus ojos, antes suaves ríos de plata liquida, resplandecían como el más afilado de los cuchillos. Algo dentro de él, casi animal, le gritó que huyera y se llevara a Harry consigo, que ese tipo era peligro―. Espera, no me lo tomes a mal ―buscó explicarse el hombre―, Narcissa es mi prima. Pero hace muchos años que no se de ella, pues nunca le agradé a su marido y él evitó que pudiéramos seguir en contacto.

Tras la explicación, el joven Malfoy pareció relajarse un poco, pero sus ojos denotaban frialdad y una tristeza que no parecía conocer limites―. Era mi madre…

―¿¡Era!? ―respondió consternado y confundido.

―Ella murió cuando yo era un niño pequeño ―contestó con voz plana que no admitía más preguntas sobre el tema.

―Yo… No lo sabía, de verdad lo lamento. Realmente quería mucho a tu madre…

Harry, consternado y furioso con su padrino por su falta de tacto, lo miro casi fulminante a la par que abrazaba a Draco por sobre los hombros y este apoyaba su cabeza sobre los hombros del más bajo―. Sirius, no es que me moleste que me visites pero… ¿necesitabas algo? ―Su tono era más duro de lo usual, por lo que el pelinegro comprendió que al menos en ese momento no era bien recibido en el lugar.

Suspirando, negó suavemente con la cabeza―. Solo quería saber cómo estabas, cachorro. En fin, se me hace tarde y es mejor que me apresure antes de que mi secretaria quiera cortarme las pelotas por tardar tanto. ―Despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano el inspector se retiró del lugar con un mal regusto en la boca. Sus presentimientos rara vez fallaban y sentía que algo no estaba bien con el tal Malfoy. Nada bueno podía salir de alguien que fuera familia directa del hijo de puta de Lucius Malfoy―. Lucius… ―El hombre abrió los ojos y corrió a toda prisa hacia la estación, pensando que si tenía razón, debía proteger a su ahijado.

Entrando cual alma que se lleva el diablo, Sirius entro en el departamento de investigaciones buscando con la mirada al encargado del mismo Broderick Bode―. ¡Bode, creo que tengo una pista! ―Bode, un hombre entrado ya en años con su cabello completamente blanco enmarcando su rostro con ondulados mechones, ojos azul pálido y unas curiosas cejas que a la mitad se elevaban con un pico, le observó cansado, como si hubiera escuchado más veces esa frase de lo que su paciencia podía tolerar.

―Inspector Black ―habló el hombre con una voz rasposa―, ya he escuchado eso muchas veces y lo único que me trajo fue un cabello el cual no coincidía con nadie que hubiera pasado por un proceso judicial.

― Lo sé, señor, pero créame cuando le digo que tiene que escucharme. Confié en mí.

Con un bufido derrotado, el octogenario asintió no sin darle una mirada que no admitía protesta―. Pero si al final resulta ser una pista inútil, no volveré a ayudarte. Muchos casos necesitan urgencia, no solo el tuyo, ¿he sido claro? ―Sirius asintió, completamente seguro de su corazonada.

Junto a Bode, se les había unido el especialista en tecnología Arthur Weasley. El curioso trío se dirigió con pasos presurosos hasta los laboratorios con los que contaba la comisaria para casos especiales. El lugar estaba provisto de la más alta tecnología, así como de acceso a todos los archivos o muestras disponibles en Reino unido.

―Sirius, dinos por favor qué encontraste ―pidió el patriarca de los Weasley con un gesto ansioso.

―Caballeros no sé cómo explicarlo pero… Creo que se quién es el mensajero.

Ambos hombre quedaron pasmados e intercambiaron miradas entre ellos incrédulos―. Black, ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

Sirius negó con la cabeza pero su mirada no daba cabida a dudas―. Es más una corazonada.

―¡Una cora…! ¡Black no tenemos tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en…! ―Antes de que Bode pudiera seguir atacando a Black por lo que él consideraba una absoluta falta de juicio. Arthur puso su mano en el hombro del hombre llamando su atención.

―Bode, sé que no estás seguro, pero creo que deberíamos intentarlo… ―El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa sincera al inspector―, además, debes reconocer que gracias a varias «corazonadas» de este sujeto hemos podido atrapar a muchos criminales. ¿Qué dices?

―Que los detesto a ambos. ―Bufó molesto, pero derrotado―. Por tu bien, espero que tengas razón, Black.

Tras aquella breve discusión, el inspector Black expuso su teoría a ambos hombres que le miraban entre confundidos e inseguros. Según Sirius, el asesino en realidad eran dos personas: Lucius y Draco Malfoy. Cuando le preguntaron en que se basaba para acusar a una de las familias más prominentes de Inglaterra de semejantes crímenes, explicó como algo muy dentro de él se aterro al ver al muchacho y como sus sentidos estaban alerta. Arthur alegó que quizá fueran celos de padre, después de todo a él tampoco le simpatizaban los novios que llevaba su hija a casa; pero Sirius aseguró que no, que nunca había celado a Harry en ese aspecto. Era algo más. Bode, sin llegar a convencerse de nada le dijo que solo eran puras especulaciones y sin pruebas físicas no había manera de comprobar aquello.

―¡Pero tenemos el cabello! ―clamó Sirius.

―Un cabello que no coincide con nada en sistema.

―Busquemos a Malfoy y comparemos.

―Quizá… ―dijo Arthur un tanto pensativo―. Exista una muestra del padre en los archivos. Si no recuerdo mal, fue interrogado después de la sospechosa muerte de su esposa hace trece años.

―¡Imposible! Yo mismo me asegure de que todas las muestras fueran comparadas. Tal muestra no existe o no está aquí.

Sirius frunció, aquello no le daba buena espina―. ¿Estás seguro que no hay ninguna muestra, Bode?

El aludido se cruzó de brazos ofendido―. ¿Acaso dudas de mi trabajo, Black?

―No, pero quiero revisar los archivos. ―Desvió su mirada al pelirrojo y sonrió ladinamente―. Tu tuno de trabajar

Pasaron horas buscando entre los archivos, estatales y federales pero a primera instancia parecía como si Lucius Malfoy hubiera desaparecido del mapa, cosa que era imposible, puesto que el sujeto se sabía en el pasado contó con algunas acusaciones formales de malversación de fondos, pero que al igual que el homicidio jamás pudo ser comprobado. Desciendo buscar en un ángulo diferente, el trio finalmente hayo algo que no esperaban.

―¿Cómo que está muerto? ―exclamó el pelinegro en estado de shock.

―Según esto… ―Arthur leyó nuevamente el archivo sin poder salir del todo de su asombro― Lucius Abraxas Malfoy falleció hace tres años, en un ataque que parece ser un ajuste de cuentas. La custodia de su único hijo, Draco Malfoy, fue entregada a su cuñada Bellatrix Riddle y su pareja Tom Riddle aunque el joven escapó de casa solo tres meses más tarde apareciendo nuevamente hace solo… diez meses. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que empezaron los asesinatos?

―Diez… Once meses a lo sumo ―respondió Bode casi como un susurro.

―Arthur trata de rastrear cada sitio donde pudo haber estado Malfoy en los últimos meses. Bode, tu ayúdame, necesitamos encontrar el archivo de Malfoy, cueste lo que cueste

Ambos hombre asintieron, decididos a concluir con aquel caso.

Sirius y Broderick buscaron manualmente entre los expedientes no computarizados. Muchas veces cuando alguien no quería que algo fuera encontrado lo anexaban a esa parte del archivo olivado. Sirius sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, no solo ante el hecho de que sentía que estaban a punto de resolver un misterio, si no que debía salvar a su ahijado. Eso solo le hizo moverse más a prisa sin sentir como las horas pasaban detrás de sí. En la madrugada una luz de esperanza se iluminó sobre ellos.

―¡Lo encontré! ―gritó el Black extasiado agitando una carpeta considerablemente gruesa entre sus manos. Había estado escondida bajo uno de los archiveros, y de no ser porque accidentalmente había chocado con uno de estos y lo había arrojado al suelo, jamás hubieran dado con él. Los otros dos alterados por el escándalo caminaron hasta una mesa vacía ubicada en medio de la sala y observaron el imponente expediente que rezaba «Malfoy A. Lucius» con claras letras rojas declarándole como archivo muerto. Ansiosos, abrieron la carpeta y abrieron los ojos consternados ante la cantidad absurda de acusaciones y demás con las que alguna vez conto el tipo:

―Extorción, corrupción, lavado de dinero, tráfico de armas, acoso sexual a varios empleados, violaciones a prostitutas, sospechoso por el homicidio de su esposa… ―leía con horror Bode incrédulo que un historial así no estuviera en el sistema.

―¿Qué es eso? ―Señaló Weasley a lo que parecía un informe hecho a las prisas y colocado casi como si nadie deseara que fuera visto. Sirius tomó el conjunto de hojas espantándose de lo que encontró. No era un informe, era un registro de un presunto robo que había tenido lugar aparentemente luego de que Narcissa muriera. Según el Malfoy alguien había entrado a su casa mientras él se encontraba en el trabajo, al parecer no se habían robado nada o al menos eso le pareció a las mucamas quienes llamaron a la policía, lo que las había espantado había sido encontrar al niño de cinco años y medio, desnudo en medio de un charco de sangre y semen. Según el informe era un milagro que el niño hubiera sobrevivido ya que la violación junto a toda la agresión del mismo habían sido brutales. Sirius casi vomita al ver las imágenes, tenía estómago, pero imaginar que eso pudo pasarle a su propio ahijado le horrorizaba, pero lo peor fue ver que al Malfoy ni siquiera le importo, acusó al niño de que debió defenderse, cosa que casi le costó la custodia. El informe continuaba con las sospechas del policía donde al no haber ninguna entrada forzada se planteaba que el agresor conocía a los Malfoy, pero había un detalle, ninguno de los empleados de aquella mansión había dado acceso a nadie, ni siquiera al padrino del niño, Severus Snape, quien le visitaba bastante seguido, pues tenía una enfermedad terminal y deseaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Draco. El policía explicaba que existía la posibilidad de que el propio Malfoy fuera el causante de la agresión y que intentara asesinar al chico para encubrir sus huellas, pero antes de poder llegar a una conclusión clara el texto terminaba abruptamente con un pie de nota de «agente desaparecido, caso cerrado por falta de pruebas».

Como pudo continuaron revisando dando con varios informes más como el anterior solo que estos contaban con acusaciones de abuso doméstico realizadas por Narcissa, otra donde relataban el extraño comportamiento que tenía el patriarca Malfoy para con su hijo y como este luego de varias «reuniones» salía llorando, con algunos moretones y caminando de manera en que daba la impresión de que el solo estar de pie era una tortura. Así mismo, hallaron informes de igual o peor naturaleza. Reamente los tres estaban absolutamente asqueados. Cuando finalmente iba a rendirse por no encontrar una muestra, en la tapa de la carpeta encontraron una pequeña bolsa con lo que parecían tres cabellos largos platinados y un muestrario de huellas dactilares. En ese momento casi se ponen a bailar la macarena. Bode tomo la bolsa mirando seriamente a los otros dos hombres―. Tardaré tres días en tener los resultados.

―Creo que podemos usar ese tiempo para descubrir donde ha estado nuestro pequeño amigo.

…

Harry apenas logró reprimir un grito de placer cuando finalmente ambos alcanzaron el preciado clímax. Desde la visita de su padrino tres días atrás, Draco había querido irse casi de inmediato, apenas y si pudo convencerlo de que se quedara y de que no se preocupara por Sirius. Pasara lo que pasara lo apoyaría. Draco en ese momento le había dedicado una mirada que no supo muy bien como descifrar para luego besarle como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Tras aquello, habían pasado los siguientes tres días, entregándose mutuamente casi sin descanso. No es que al moreno le molestara, para nada. Solo había momentos en lo que aquello parecía más una despedida que un acto de amor. Draco había sido sumamente delicado y cariñoso con él, veneró su cuerpo como solo podría hacerlo un amante que te conoce desde siempre. Incluso cuando Harry le comentó que no era virgen, este le ignoró tratándole como si fuera de un cristal tan frágil que con solo tocarlo se rompería. Obviamente, el muchacho no se había quedado atrás, adorando y casi montando un altar para el monumento que representaba Malfoy; beso, mordió y recorrió cuanto pudo aquella piel que le incitaba a pecar y amar al mismo tiempo.

― ¿En qué piensas? ―la voz del rubio sonaba ronca, absolutamente sexy para su compañero.

―Pensaba en lo feliz que me ha hecho conocerte ―contestó acariciando las finas facciones del otro con la punta de sus dedos, grabándolos con fugo en su memoria―. Creo que te amo.

El rubio le dedico una sonrisa tan cálida que Harry podría jurar derretiría sin ningún esfuerzo el polo sur. Por su parte, Draco tomo la mano del otro besando suavemente su palma, dando a entender sin necesidad de palabras que él sentía lo mismo.

Pasaron horas en el lecho simplemente de aquella manera, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. En un momento, ambos pensaron que sería buena idea ir por algo de comer ya que en casa como quedaba nada y les apetecía salir un rato. Tras bañarse primero –pues había descubierto que Draco tardaba un largo rato en la ducha–. Caminó por la sala buscando aquella bufanda verde que Draco le había regalado el día en el que se conocieron. Aspiró de buena gana su aroma permitiendo que el perfume del ojiplata inundara sus fosas nasales. Indudablemente estaba enamorado. En ese momento el sonido de su celular le saco de sus pensamientos, murmurando contra quien fuera que había interrumpido su momento, sacó el aparato de su bolsillo extrañado al notar que era nada más y nada menos que su padrino. No era común que le llamara, por regla general mandaba el mensaje con Remus, alguno de sus amigos o iba directamente a su casa como la ocasión anterior.

―¿Hola, Sirius? ―contestó dejando entrever la confusión y preocupación en su voz.

― ¡Oh, Harry, qué bueno que estas bien, estaba tan preocupado!

― ¿Preocupado? ―respondió notoriamente perdido. ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo y él ni siquiera estaba enterado?

―Eso no importa ahora, necesito saber dónde estás y si estas solo ―expresó con una urgencia que de verdad comenzaba a preocupar al moreno.

―Bueno estoy en casa… Draco acaba de entrar al baño e íbamos de salida- ―Escuchó a su padrino maldecir por lo bajo al otro de la línea―. ¿Sirius que está pasando?

― Harry, escucha y escúchame atentamente. Estás en peligro. Tienes que salir de esa casa ahora, un equipo especial se dirige hacia allí ahora. Pero necesitamos saber que estas salvo.

―¿Peligro? Tengo que decirle a…

― ¡No! ―gritó al otro lado de la línea―, Harry, Malfoy es un asesino. Él más buscado en la última década. Tienes que salir de allí.

La piel del chico se tornó pálida. Aquello definitivamente no podía ser cierto―. ¡Sirius, eso no es cierto! Sé que eres muy sobreprotector conmigo, pero no porque Draco no te agrade significa que puedes acusarlo de algo así ―bramó el chico dispuesto a defender a su amor a capa y espada.

La voz de Sirius comenzaba a sonar realmente desesperada—. Harry te lo suplico. Sabes que no bromearía con algo como esto. ¡Jamás lo haría! Sal de allí, deja que los oficiales hagan su trabajo y le arresten, ¡no entiendes que tú eres el próximo!

Antes de que pudiera responder nada, Draco salió de la ducha luciendo un par de jeans oscuros y uno de los suéteres rojo y dorado que Molly le regalaba a Harry todos los años durante navidad. Harry colgó el teléfono ignorando los gritos de tu padrino y observó al precioso hombre parado frente a él. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? Si, Draco no era perfecto, distaba bastante de serlo, pero lo amaba… Era incapaz de notar un atisbo de maldad o mala intención en aquellos posos grises que tanto le gustaban. Sin querer, las lágrimas se deslizaron a través de sus nuevas mejillas pálidas. Preocupado, el rubio se acercó al más bajo secando las gotas saladas con pequeños besos que antes hubieran sido un bálsamo milagroso y ahora se sentían como dagas desgarrando su corazón.

―Harry, ¿qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?

Este solo negó mirándole suplicante―. Dime que no es cierto ¡Por favor, dime, dime que no es cierto! ¡Dime que no es verdad que eres el mensajero!

Draco observó atónito al chico y se apartó levemente apreciando el par de esmeraldas que residían en sus cuencas. Secó los remanentes de aquellas lágrimas sonriéndole tristemente en el proceso―. Lo siento, Harry.

Aquello fue más que suficiente para que el mencionado retrocediera un paso entre horrorizado y traicionado—. No, no puede ser cierto… ―Draco solo agachó la mirada avergonzado―. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Draco?

―No lo sé… ―respondió sinceramente sin atreverse a regresar la mirada al pelinegro ―. Una parte de mí no quiere hacer esas cosas y otra, otra más fuerte me obliga, me impulsa a hacerlo. No se la razón. Pero, si sé que jamás te haría daño.

En ese momento una turba de pisadas se escuchó cercana a las escaleras, los policías estarían allí en menos de un minuto. El rubio ni siquiera se veía espantado o preocupado, solo… Triste. Harry quiso consolarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara pero no pudo, su cuerpo quedó simplemente estático ante toda la sucesión de nuevos eventos.

―Sabes… ―comentó Malfoy mirándole sin ningún tipo de rencor, solo con amor―. El tiempo que pase contigo fue el más feliz de mi vida. Lamento lo que he hecho y sé que jamás recibiré perdón por ello. Pero, ¿sabes algo? Quiero pagar por mis errores, pero no quiero ir a una cárcel, pase toda mi vida encerrado en una jaula de oro y no quiero volver a pasar por ello. No lo soportaría. Acabaría suicidándome la primera noche

―Draco… ―Le dolía terriblemente escucharlo hablar de aquella manera. Aunque sabía de lo que era capaz, aun así… Lo amaba.

Draco se acercó con cuidado hasta Harry y acaricio suavemente su cabello, sus mejillas y sus labios, esos mismos que horas antes expresaban amor y deseo profesadas a su persona―. Harry, mi amor, necesito que me hagas un último favor.

Un escuadrón de veinte hombres armados estaba ordenado frente a la puerta, esperando la señal para entrar en el apartamento. Sirius se removía inquiero fuera del edificio arrinconado esperando noticias de su ahijado. Todos los residentes habían sido evacuados para evitar víctimas accidentales. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, el chico no estaría armado y no le habría hecho daño al muchacho. Entonces, un par de disparos sonaron con fuerza logrando que el ambiente quedara en silencio absoluto. Sirius sintió su mundo derrumbarse.

―¡ENTREN AHORA MISMO! ¡QUIERO QUE LIQUIDEN A ESE HIJO DE PUTA! ―gritó el jefe Robards a través de la radio.

Con las órdenes dadas los oficiales destrozaron la puerta y entraron encontrando al rubio sentado en un sillón individual dispararon a matar contra el rubio logrando que su cuerpo se sacudiera ante la cantidad de balas que arremetían sin parar. Cuando el líder de escuadrón dio orden de cese al fuego, se aseguraron de declarar al sospecho muerto en la escena. Tras eso, procedieron a buscar a la victima de secuestro, buscaron en varias habitaciones preguntándose donde podría estar pues sabían que no había salido ya que el perímetro estaba acordonado. Finalmente, uno de los hombres escucho lo que parecía un sollozo proveniente de uno de los cuartos. Al abrirlo encontraron al muchacho abrazado con fuerza a lo que parecía un trozo de tela verde llorando de tal forma que los oficiales apenas lograron estabilizarlo para reunirlo con su padrino frente al edificio.

Todo había acabado.

…

Sirius le entregó una carpeta a Harry en la cual rezaba el nombre de «Draco Malfoy» en color rojo y más abajo la descripción de «informes médicos». El menor le dedicó una mirada desolada al mayor y este simplemente le instó a que abriera el archivo.

 _Hospital Real de Bethle  
Monks Orchard Rd, Beckenham BR3 3BX, Reino Unido.  
_ _Departamento de psiquiatría juvenil.  
Dra. Poppy Pomfrey. _

_Datos del paciente:_

 _ **Nombre:**_ _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ _ **Edad:**_ _15 años_ _ **Altura:**_ _1.75 cm_ _ **Peso:**_ _50 Kgs._ _ **Nacionalidad:**_ _británica._

 _Datos de familia:_

 _ **Madre:**_ _Narcissa Malfoy (Fallecida)_ _ **Padre:**_ _Lucius A. Malfoy (Fallecido)_

 _ **Tutores:**_ _Bellatrix Riddle (Tía) y Tom Riddle._

 _ **Resumen de condición al momento de ingreso:**_

 _En la presente se hace constatar el ingreso del joven menor de edad Draco L. Malfoy en este recinto psiquiátrico bajo la autorización de los ciudadanos Bellatrix Black de Riddle y Tom Riddle, ambos tutores legales del paciente, quien fuera diagnosticado con esquizofrenia_ _paranoide_ _, síndrome postraumático, ataques aleatorios de ira y bipolaridad así como de repetidas alucinaciones con hechos presuntamente relacionados a su infancia._

 _Por este medio, se da la plena autorización para el traslado y posterior internamiento del joven antes mencionado a las instalaciones del Hospital Real de Bethle, bajo la estricta vigilancia de la encargada del departamento de psiquiatría juvenil Poppy Pomfrey. Así mismo…_

Harry no fue capaz de seguir leyendo aquello cerrando con fuerza la carpeta a la par que sus lágrimas fluían cual ríos fuera de cause a través de sus ojos―. Lo siento Harry ―se disculpó Sirius apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su ahijado en señal de apoyo―. Al parecer al muchacho escapo hace diez meses del hospital, nadie sabía que le habían ingresado en primer lugar pues se pidió un voto de extremo secreto a todos los involucrados para evitar escándalos, por ello es que al ser mayor de edad logro acceder a la fortuna de sus padres y desplazarse por todo el país… Y bueno, en sus ataques, ya viste lo que sucedía.

Aunque en el fondo Sirius jamás pensaría en un asesino más allá de cómo capturarlo y lograr que se pudriera en el infierno, aquel chico realmente le causaba lástima. Tuvo una vida horrible y enfermó a causa de todos aquellos traumas, y si bien admitía que el tipo era un actor estupendo para que nadie se diera cuenta, una parte de si se preguntaba si el chico viviendo en otro ambiente hubiera acabado de igual forma.

―No entiendo… ―repetía Harry―. ¡Él no quería hacerme daño! ¡Él me amaba!

El mayor negó suavemente con la cabeza, y de su traje extrajo un fotografía de un chico realmente parecido a Harry cuando era más pequeño, solo que sus ojos eran azules y no usaba anteojos―. Por este chico, fue que Draco terminó de enloquecer. Cuando metimos el ADN de Lucius al sistema nos pareció este caso no resulto. Al parecer, había tenido una relación romántica con Draco y Lucius no lo aprobó. Fue hallado muerto en una de las playas de Escocia, lo único que pudieron encontrar fue un poco de semen y su teléfono con el icono de un mensaje. Sospechamos que luego de eso Lucius murió por factores no relacionados, pero su hijo había enloquecido pues aparentemente el su… Padre, le describió detalle a detalle lo que le hizo y simplemente en su locura lo imitó. Si no te hizo daño, quizá fue porque una parte de su subconsciente pensaba que eras él y era incapaz de hacerte daño.

Harry tomo la fotografía examinándola con detalle, realmente eran muy parecidos, solo habían algunas diferencias como el color de cabello, ojos, los anteojos y su cicatriz en forma de rayo que se hizo de niño―. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Sirius un poco confundido decido responder―. Creo que era… Daniel Radcliffe o algo así.

El moreno simplemente asintió permitiéndose a sí mismo llorar en silencio.

…

Tres meses más tarde, Harry caminaba por el frío pasto lleno de rocío. Tras los sucesos había decidido regresar a Godric's Hollow/Valle de Godric, si bien extrañaría muchas cosas de Londres, no creía soportar están en aquel sitio durante un buen tiempo. Se sorteó entre los pequeños montículos de piedra y mármol sin desviarse ni un poco de su destiño. Casi todas las semanas recorría es mismo trayecto, siempre solo, pues dudaba que de contarle a alguien le permitieran volver a pisar el sitio. Las nubes grises adornaban el cielo, clara señal de que pronto habría tormenta, pero poco la importaba, él tenía una misión y pensaba cumplirla. Justa allí, desde la distancia, una pequeña colina apartada de todo se cernía escondida tras un fuerte cerezo. Apresuró su marcha deseando llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar.

Finalmente, llego jadeante a la cima de la colina. El lugar poseía una hermosa vista del pintoresco pueblo de Godric's Hollow/Valle de Godric, casi podía jurar que cualquier fotógrafo de postales moriría por un plano como ese. Regreso su atención a su verdadero objetivo, una solitaria lápida coronada con una pequeña estatua de un dragón durmiente. Se arrodilló frente a esta, acarició delicadamente el epitafio.

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _5 de junio del 2000 - 2 de octubre de 2018_

" _La vida me hizo prisionero pero la muerte me hizo libre"._

Harry tomó el ramo marchito que había dejado en su visita anterior y lo cambio por uno fresco. Tres meses atrás, había movido cielo y tierra para lograr que le permitieran enterrar a Draco. Nadie estuvo de acuerdo, las familias de las victimas protestaron que aquello era una falta de respeto a la memoria de sus seres queridos. Pero el insistió, no cesó y finalmente logró que le dieran el permiso. Así, logró darle un lugar de descanso tranquilo a su amado, donde nadie supiera donde se encontraba y finalmente consiguiera la paz que en vida no pudo. 

― Hola Draco _―_ saludó el chico como siempre lo hacía. Acomodándose en la pose india se sentó frente a la tumba dispuesto a conversar las novedades de su vida―. ¿Sabes? Hoy me inscribí en la universidad de medicina local. La que conté, ¿recuerdas? Se llama San Mungo, son muy buenos… Aunque Sirius está triste de que no terminara la carrera de derecho. ―Ajustó su bufanda verde, aquella que en alguna ocasión había pertenecido al rubio, de tal manera que el frío de enero no se colara. No quería un resfriado―. También, me enteré de que Canuto tuvo crías. Son adorables, probablemente te hubieran gustado… Incluso hay uno que es totalmente blanco. Le pregunté a Sirius si podía conservarlo, lo llamé Scorpius… ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que si algún día tenías un niño o un perro lo llamarías así? ―Secó una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos―. Cuando mejore el clima lo traeré para que lo conozcas. Seguro estarán… Muy… Felices ―Se mordió el labio tratando de calmar aquel impulso de llorar que siempre tenía al pensar en Draco. Se había prohibido llorar en su tumba, no quería que si el rubio le viera, donde quiera que estuviera fuera triste o llorando. Porque él fue infinitamente feliz a su lado y deseaba preservar a aquello tanto como fuera posible.

―Te extraño, Draco, no tienes una idea de la falta que me haces… ―Apoyó su mano sobre la pequeña estatuilla, acariciándola con tanto cariño que daría la impresión de ser su objeto más preciado; y quizá lo era, junto a la bufanda color esmeralda que jamás se desprendía de su lado. Cerró los ojos recordando las últimas palabras que habían tenido. Aquello había sido tan horrible, lo más duro que hizo en su vida pero… Al menos supo que era lo correcto.

― _Harry, mi amor, necesito que me hagas un último favor._

 _El pelinegro le_ _observó_ _aprensivo pero aun así asintió. Confiaba en Draco―. ¿Qué favor?_

 _Draco_ _sonrió_ _sutilmente―. Si voy a morir, porque estoy seguro de que me ha llegado la hora, Harry, quiero que sea bajo mis términos._

― _No te entiendo… —Claro que le entendía pero no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando el asunto-_

― _Mi dulce Harry, por lo que sé, tú tienes una pistola en esta casa, ¿no es cierto? ―El chico le_ _miró_ _espantado pero el otro le relajo acariciándole con afecto las oscuras hebras de su cabello―. Quiero que la busques y cuando esté sentado en el sillón, colocaras un cojín sobre el respaldar y me_ _dispararás_ _justo en el corazón. Shhh, tranquilo. ―Draco_ _besó_ _su frente buscando apaciguar su dolor―._ _Si_ _no lo haces tú, lo harán ellos. ―Señaló a la puerta con una expresión solemne―. Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado pero, por favor… Hazlo por mí. No sé, para vengar a todos los que le hice daño. Nadie se dará cuenta. Te lo suplico, Harry. Estoy cansado de ser un prisionero en mi propia vida._

 _Aquello le rompió el corazón, pero lo que más le dolió fueron las primeras y dos únicas lágrimas que vio en el rostro de Draco. No quería verlo sufrir, pero tampoco estaba preparado para perderlo._

― _Se están acercando ―_ _susurró_ _Draco―. Es tu decisión. Pero sé que aquí no_ _saldré_ _vivo._

 _Con todo el dolor de su alma, Harry asintió―. Lo_ _haré_ _._

 _Tan rápido como pudieron prepararon todo para el triste desenlace. Draco se_ _acomodó_ _en el sillón mientras Harry lloraba en silencio con la pistola en mano. No quería hacerlo, pero debía hacerlo. Malfoy se veía muy sereno, incluso podría decirse que era como una visión_ _etérea_ _. Quizá un dulce ángel que se contamino con los horrores de los humanos._

― _Harry. ―Su dulce ángel le hizo una seña para que se acercara y este sin dudarlo lo hizo. En ese momento el rubio_ _cortó_ _la distancia entre ambos depositando el que posiblemente seria el beso más bello y doloroso que alguna vez el chico recibiría en su vida―. Te amo. ―Dicho eso, Draco Malfoy cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir jamás._

 _Por primera vez, Harry_ _disparó_ _cuatro veces un arma. Dos contra Draco y dos para alertar a la policía y huir a su closet donde_ _sabía_ _que estaría a salvo. Aquel fue el momento más horrible en su vida, incluso peor que los policías disparando al cadáver de su amado. Pues él había extinguido la luz de esos preciosos ojos._

―Un día sé que volveré a verte. ―Depositó un beso en la cabeza del pequeño dragón―. Te amo.

El moreno emprendió marcha de regresó a su hogar sin notar a la figura espectral que le observaba a la distancia, desde la colina.

―Hasta siempre, Harry ―susurró el espíritu enviándole un beso al aire a su amado y desapareciendo en el acto.


End file.
